harry potter, tout un art de vivre
by juste hp
Summary: Que s'estil réellement passé dans l'enfance de harry? Juste cuire des oeufs aux plats et du bacon? Pourquoi pas maltraité? ou plus si affinité...
1. Chapter 1

Blablabla :

Il faut dire que cette année là tout allait mal !

Les perceuses se vendaient mal, sa secrétaire était une vielle peau toute ridée au maquillage périmé qui ne cessait de lui faire du gringue à longueur de journée.

Son fils, sa fierté s'était encore fait renvoyer d'une école avec peu de chance d'en retrouver une autre au vu de ses antécédents. « enfants perturbateur qui ne cesse de maltraiter ses camarades de classe » s'entendait-il encore répété. Stupides institutrices qui ne comprenaient pas la conduite d'un meneur ! Mais tous les plus forts étaient incompris !

Sa chère et tendre épouse s'était accrochée avec une cliente au supermarché pour des broutilles et avait perdu, dans la mêlée, deux dents. Les deux merveilleuses dents de devant qui laissèrent un joli trou dans son sourire !

Le chien du voisin qui lui avait une fois de plus déchiqueté son journal avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de lire la page des sports.

Bref tout un tas d'évènements qui laissèrent un goût amer dans la bouche de Vernon Dursley alors qu'il prenait sa voiture ce lundi matin. Et pour enfoncer le clou si cela ne suffisait pas il fallait également qu'il emmène son bâtard de neveu chez l'ophtalmologiste !

Vernon tourna la clef de contact de sa Ford fiesta et fit pétarader le moteur en jouant avec l'accélérateur. Il suivit d'un petit sourire narquois son neveu traîner sa mallette en cuir brun dont les poignées s'étaient détachées sous l'usure, il se souvint en grimaçant à l'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti alors, quand bavardant avec un client potentiel de la boîte le tissu avait craqué. La haine étira encore davantage ses traits quand le sourire de dédain que lui avait alors adressé l'homme lui revint en mémoire, si plein de pitié et de mépris ! Il en grogna de mécontentement.

Le petit garçon à la touffe ébouriffée releva brutalement la tête, ses yeux verts hagards rencontrant les fentes noires de l'homme. Il précipita son pas, trébuchant et s'essoufflant jusqu'à la voiture déposa la mallette sur le siège avant et s'affala sur la banquette aussi vite que lui permirent ses maigres jambes, fines comme des allumettes.

La Ford noire s'élança dans l'allée suivit de longs panaches de fumée que l'enfant fixa longtemps avant de se rasseoir et laisser ses yeux se perdre dans le vague.

Vernon frotta pensivement sa barbe mal rasée, il adressa un bref coup d'œil à son minuscule neveu sur l'immense banquette arrière dans le rétroviseur puis alluma l'autoradio afin de fredonner un quelconque air de musique.

L'enfant se résumait en tout et pour tout d'un être humain d'un peu moins de 4 ans semblait-il peut-être plus peut-être moins, et d'un visage émacié et pâle entouré d'une crinière de poils noirs. On n'y voyait parfois une paire d'yeux verts qui paraissait être son seul atout quand il daignait entrouvrir les paupières. Le tas informe de vêtements couvrait tout son corps de sorte que l'on ne pouvait que deviner ses formes trop frêles. A son cou creusé où l'artère ressortait atrocement et à ses mains squelettique.

Ses yeux clos, le soulèvement de sa poitrine estompé par la couche de vêtements et sa pâleur cadavérique trompait les sens au point qu'on le croyait mort un instant jusqu'à ce que de la buée se forme sur la fenêtre où sa tête reposait, preuve qu'il respirait bel et bien.

Vernon Dursley écoeuré de ce spectacle morbide dérégla son rétroviseur afin qu'il pointe autre chose que son bâtard de neveu, l'idée de le nourrir un peu plus ne lui effleura jamais l'esprit et puis de toute façon ça s'était le boulot de sa femme n'est-ce pas !

Il n'allait quand même pas s'occuper de la nourriture de cet étranger qui polluait l'air de sa maison depuis qu'il avait envahi son pallier un soir d'octobre pluvieux.

Il tourna la tête à droite et eut juste le temps de faire une embardée sur la gauche pour éviter le camion qui arrivait à vive allure. Il lui envoya un regard haineux tout en maugréant contre les chauffards et autres camionneurs qui empêchaient de vivre les gens normaux comme lui.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de son neveu juste avant que celui-ci ne détourne la tête prestement comme brûlé par l'échange.

Il grogna.

Voilà que tout était contre lui pour lui rappeler la présence du gamin.

« sale gosse » l'entendit-on marmonner.

Il repensa à la raison pour laquelle ce rebut de l'humanité se trouvait à salir le rembourré de sa magnifique voiture en ce jour de printemps londonien.

L'infirmière de l'école où il avait bien fallu l'envoyer puisqu'il était enregistré à l'état civil et qu'il ne voulait par risquer d'ennui avec les associations de protection de l'enfance.

Bref cette maudite bonne femme au sourire mièvre avait cru bon de faire passer un test médical à tous les enfants de l'établissements y compris l'abomination qui bavait à présent sur son fauteuil. Il freina d'un coup sec et pris le temps de gueuler sur son neveu qui massacrait son bébé, l'ensevelissant sous un monceau de grognement et d'une flopée d'insultes colorées.

Puis il redémarra comme si de rien était avertissant le petit garçon que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le prenait à salir sa voiture. « t'as qu'a pas dormir ! » ajouta-t-il. Le garçon se recroquevilla un peu plus sur la banquette, tremblotant et chouinant silencieusement.

Vernon fit un nouvelle embardée et pour finir reprit le fil de ses pensées. L'infirmière avait donc également fait passer des tests de vue aux enfants ce qui révéla une forte myopie chez Harry.

Il avait dû endurer une multitude de questions et promettre que Harry n'avait jamais fait part de ses problèmes de vue à personne ce qui expliquait pourquoi en 6 ans on ne s'était jamais douté qu'il aurait besoin de lunettes. Des lunettes ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant de s'occuper du môme il fallait en plus lui payer le luxe de porter des lunettes !

le comble ! « ce gosse aura vraiment tout fait pour me gâcher la vie » grommela-t-il les dents serrées

Et voilà où ça le menait, lui, Vernon Dursley président de Grugnings Industry une florissante compagnie de perceuse devait accompagner un petit bâtard qui lui pourrissait la vie chez l'ophtalmologiste parce que sa femme faisait le tour des écoles de la régions pour le fiston, sa fierté, Dudley.

Les maisons avaient laissé place à de hauts bâtiments gris et les rues se faisaient plus sales, plus sombres là où le soleil ne pouvait pénétrer. Des affiches ternes et délavées présentaient une multitude de produits, depuis, pour certaines, des années.

Finalement il s'éloigna de ce dédale de métal pour un autre plus rachitique, les immeubles ne dépassant que rarement les deux étages et les devantures se faisant plus misérables encore. Il gara sa petite merveille dans un crissement de pneu à deux pas de bureaux dont les volets étaient encore fermés malgré l'heure tardive.

Un étage dont le devant était vitrifié et où s'enhardissait une pancarte riquiqui décrochée d'un de ses montants de fer. « tombera, tombera pas » chantonnais la planche de bois barrée d'un Grugnings.

Vernon leva la tête vers cette masure d'un grisaillant déprimant et son casse-cou attitré j'ai nommé madame la pancarte chantante. Il renifla de fierté ou de dédain on ne le saura jamais.

Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé, d'où, ses talons claquant durement contre le pavé. Il jeta un regard furieux au gosse ébouriffé qui éprouvait quelques menues difficultés a traîner son fardeau et lui cria de se dépêcher puis il inséra une clef magnétique dans la porte au store typiquement américain qui cliqueta sous la poussée de l'homme imposant.

Celui-ci inspira bruyamment l'air de la pièce froide et sombre et d'une expiration n'ayant rien à envier à celle d'un taureau en colère, il claqua la porte.

Fatalement le gosse se retrouva éjecté trois mètres plus loin ce qui donna à Vernon tout le loisir de déverser son fiel sur l'enfant tremblotant.

« Rien de mieux pour commencer une journée » émit l'esprit de Vernon alors qu'il agrippait son neveu par le bras et l'envoyait valser à l'intérieur. Le gosse finit par se stabiliser, aidé de son postérieur qui gémit d'ailleurs de sa rencontre avec le sol et de la valisette plus lourde semblait-il que son chétif porteur.

L'homme alluma tous les interrupteurs sur son passage et grogna « faut que je fasse installer un ascenseur » alors qu'il montait son pénible escalier.

Il passa devant son secrétariat, vide, et songea à engueuler sa greluche de bonne à tout faire pour son retard.

Mais un bruit mat lui fit oublier la malheureuse.

En effet quelques mètres plus loin Harry s'était étalé de tout son long sur sa valise soufflant bruyamment les joues colorées et des perles de sueur venant se perdre dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

A la limite le cerveau de Vernon aurait très bien pu oublier cet écart si son _faible_ neveu avait daigné se relever immédiatement.

Cependant non seulement ce ne fut pas la cas mais en plus Vernon observa avec une fureur grandissante sa précieuse mallette être imbibée de sueur, d'une sueur impie qui plus est.

Entrant dans une rage folle Il s'empara de la poignée maladroitement recollée et tira dessus d'un coup sec dans l'espoir de la déloger de cette souillure. Malheureusement ou heureusement personne ne pourrait le dire le cuir craqua pour la deuxième fois dans sa si longue vie laissant sa valise à la merci de l'horreur de sa propre vie j'ai nommé le petit, l'inconnu, le misérable Harry Potter. Il éclata d'un rire hystérique et agrippa l'agonisante, envoyant contre le mur la pourriture.

La chose se recroquevilla sur elle-même en gémissant.

A ce moment quelque chose craqua en Vernon Dursley.

Et lui ne pouvait-il pas gémir de la perte de son si précieux bien ? Quinze ans qu'il travaillait avec, cinq qu'il en avait honte !

Ne pouvait-il pas se fâcher un peu envers ce monstre qui gâchait tout ? tout ! Sa vie, sa situation sociale, ah parlons en de sa situation sociale !

Depuis que cette chose avait braillé sur son pallier il ne pouvait plus recevoir sans ressentir la terreur de voir les gens apprendre pour lui, apprendre ce secret inavouable, apprendre qu'il gardait un de ces dénaturés chez lui !

Il avait même consulté un psy pour guérir son stress et un spécialiste des odeurs corporelles quand un de ses clients lui avait jeté à la figure ne plus pouvoir supporté sa puanteur, juste parce qu'il transpirait un peu trop mais ça c'était la cause de ce sale gosse !

Pourquoi tous lui retombait dessus !

Et pourquoi quand il se défoulait sur la source de ses malheurs on lui envoyait une assistante sociale ?

Hein ?

Pourquoi ?

Là, a ce moment précis, en ce lundi de novembre à 9h34 du matin alors que le soleil perçait timidement à travers les volets du bureau, Vernon Dursley réalisa qu'il voulait tuer un être vivant, qu'il se fichait des conséquences de son acte et par-dessus tout il décida que quoiqu'il arrive par la suite se ne serai jamais pire que ce qu'il vivait actuellement.

Son visage s'ourla d'une grimace sadique et une lueur démente se logea dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'approchait de la masse tremblotante. Il humecta ses lèvres langoureusement en pensant au bonheur qu'il éprouverait à poser ses mains sur le cou de la chose et à serrer.

Quel effet cela ferait-il sur ce bout d'être humain ?

Cette demi monstruosité continuerait-elle à bouger quand elle ne pourrai plus respirer ?

Ressentirait-elle le goût de la mort envahir sa bouche comme tout être humain à part entière ?

Il dévora la peur irradiant le corps à ses pieds passant une énième fois sa langue sur ses lèvres du haut puis sur celles du bas. Il s'approcha menaçant, les mains agitées de soubresauts comme dans un désir d'émancipation.

Pourtant alors que la scène aurait pu finir tragiquement, l'interphone émit un bip sonore. Les yeux de Vernon s'agitèrent. Valsant de l'interphone dont le bouton rouge clignotait à son neveu sanglotant. Interphone, neveu, interphone, neveu….

Ses yeux semblèrent être pris de frénésie et son visage se tordit de tics nerveux allant de la ride prononcée près de l'œil signe de réflexion intense au mordillement de la lèvre inférieure signe d'angoisse croissante.

Ses traits perdirent de cette folie dévorante.

Il se redressa, resserra sa cravate un peu maladroitement et s'avança d'un pas digne jusqu'a l'interphone. Le cliquètement significatif se fit entendre et il pressa le combiné contre son oreille.

On perçut le murmure d'une voix à l'autre bout dans le silence angoissant de la pièce.

Harry se releva en position assise.

Il fixa avec espoir la porte du bureau tandis que son oncle discutait avec sa secrétaire de quelque chose qui ne le regardait absolument pas et qu'il pris soin de ne pas comprendre pour ne pas le mettre davantage en colère. Il serra convulsivement ses jambes contre lui quand il entendit l'homme reposer le combiné. Puis prenant conscience que ce n'était pas la bonne conduite à suivre, il se redressa sur ses jambes qui lui semblèrent constituées à 95 de gelly les 5 restant d'il ne savait pas quoi mais sûrement pas quelque chose de solide !

Il prit soin de ne surtout pas lever les yeux, attendant le bon vouloir de son relatif alors que la peur envahissait de nouveau son être.

Vernon le regarda fixement, ayant repris son sang-froid il ne ressentait plus que du dégoût et du mépris pour cet être insignifiant dont il était affublé. Alors que la scène paraissait être terminée il gifla soudainement le petit garçon qui valsa et s'écroula minablement sur le sol. Le bras en l'air Vernon laissa un air satisfait ourler son visage.

Puis celui-ci se détourna de l'enfant et partit s'asseoir à son bureau sans plus un regard. Il commença à classer quelques feuilles et à rendre la pièce un peu plus présentable. Les crayons dans le pot à crayons et l'ordinateur allumé pour faire occupé.

Le bruit du froissement des papiers réveilla le petit qui fila sans demander son reste de la pièce.

Il prit soin de refermer la porte le plus doucement possible et se retourna la main sur la joue gauche.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçu, Grand, dans les 1m80 peut-être plus peut-être moins, une courte crinière blonde coiffée avec élégance d'un élastique dans le haut de la nuque, des yeux bleus glacés, de petites lèvres fines et rosées qui s'ouvrirent sur un sourire sympathique quand l'homme se rendit compte de sa présence.

C'était un sourire comme on en voit souvent : qui paraissait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre les yeux, comme inaccessibles.

Son attaché caisse sagement rangé à ses pieds, l'homme d'affaire qu'attend oncle Vernon pensa l'enfant.

L'enfant, les yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu laissa tomber sa main pour indiquer à l'homme « Mr Dursley va vous recevoir dans un instant ».

Mais il le regretta vivement alors que l'autre fixait sa joue légèrement gonflée et un peu rouge.

Il baissa la tête et s'assit promptement sur la seule chaise de libre dans la salle d'attente, le regard dans le vague mais obstinément détourné de la curiosité du blond.

Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Lui demanda l'homme d'affaire.

…Je n'ai pas été sage. Lui répondit tranquillement l'enfant, son regard fade comme attiré par le mur en face.

Le blond leva un sourcil sceptique et renifla. Il garda un petit sourire calme.

Hum hum Monsieur ? intervient la secrétaire en minaudant.

Oui ? lui renvoya le blond avec un sourire charmeur qui ne la laissa pas indifférente.

Je voulais informer _Monsieur _que Mr Dursley l'attendait dans son bureau. C'est la porte juste au fond.

Merci. Lui adressa-t-il avec un dernier regard pour l'enfant toujours inerte sur sa chaise.

Oh mais de rien ! Continua la sangsue en mal de mâle mais en vain car le mystérieux client de Vernon avait déjà disparu derrière le panneau de bois.

Ah mon cher Peterson que me vaut la joie de votre visite ? L'attaqua Vernon dès son entrée dans le cabinet.

Le blond abandonna son air sympathique pour un plus sadique. Celui d'un prédateur qui regarde sa proie essayer de s'échapper en vain.

Vernon quelque peu désarçonné attendit anxieux que le blond lui réponde.

Joie uniquement votre Mr Dursley. Commença-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Eu…je ne comprend pas…que se passe-t-il ? Tenta Vernon

Il se passe que votre affaire périclite Mr Dursley et que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me traîner un boulet comme vous Mr Dursley.

Mais…

Tatata nous savons tous deux qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de couper les ponts.

Mais…

Et puis j'ai reçu de nombreuses propositions…

Quoi ? Couina Vernon dont le teint commença a devenir verdâtre

Veuillez ne pas m'interrompre je vous prie c'est très impoli, n'est-ce pas Mr Dursley ?

Vernon s'étrangla et passa au blanc alors que l'autre croisait ses doigts sous son menton et le regardait d'un air navré.

Je disais donc avant d'être interrompu grossièrement ! Il glissa un œil narquois vers l'homme dont les tics nerveux faisaient pitié à voir, le blond sourit effrontément avant de continuer :

Que j'avais reçu de nombreuses propositions bien plus alléchantes que vous ne pourrez jamais m'offrir.

Mais…

Allons, allons n'est-ce pas la vérité ? S'enquit-il avec condescendance.

Eh bien…commença Vernon

Quoi votre affaire n'est-elle pas au bord de la faillite ? Ne suis-je plus votre dernier client sérieux ? Ah au fait un de vos charmants créanciers m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci s'il me venait à l'idée de vous rendre une petite visite. Sur ce il lui tendit un dossier de plusieurs feuilles agrafées et estampillées « Urgent ».

Vernon s'en saisit un peu brusquement et pâlit davantage si c'est possible. Il grimaça en lisant les premières lignes. Et grognait de temps en temps alors qu'il parcourait fébrilement les pages.

Il levait parfois un regard apeuré vers le blond comme un condamné vers son bourreau.

Le blond observait, amusé Vernon froisser le dossier et son sourire s'agrandissait à chaque coup d'œil.

Comme il aimait cette emprise qu'il possédait sur sa proie au fur et à mesure que celle ci prenait conscience de l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sa Victime allait bientôt le supplier à genou de l'épargner et lui se délecterait comme d'un sucette de son regard anéanti quand il lui dirait tout simplement non. Quelle délice qu'un homme détruit à cause de lui. Il l'implorerait alors toujours plus jusqu'à parfois lui lécher ses chaussures, bref la victime serait à sa merci. Elle obéira au moindre de ses désirs, aussi farfelus soient-ils !

Alors que le blond se répétait cette phrase dans sa tête il repensa à cet étrange enfant dans la salle d'attente, sa fragilité et son regard vide.

Il reporta son attention sur le spectacle qu'offrait la terreur de Dursley mais ne pu oublier l'idée qui lui était venue comme compensation. Après tout n'avait-il pas grand cœur ? n'allait-il pas sauver cet homme détruit ? Par sa faute il est vrai mais on ne va pas chipoter quand on voit dans quels ennuis il s'est fourré tout seul !

Il se décida à mettre son idée à exécution quand Dursley paru déterminé à le supplier convenablement.

N'y a-t-il pas moyen de vous faire changer d'avis ? Questionna Dursley

Je ne sais pas cela dépendra bien évidemment de vos moyens. Commença Peterson avec un air goguenard

Je suis prêt à tout ! je…

A tout, vraiment ? S'enquit-il.

Je…

Allons, allons vous étiez si bien parti ! jubila-t-il un rire dans la voix.

Je vous en prie aidez-moi ! murmura Dursley d'une voix chevrotante.

Tss, j'espère que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi je mettrai en péril mon argent pour…pour vous ! Finit-il avec dédain.

Mais…

Vous avez une femme ? Des enfants ? Et sans parler de votre situation sociale face à votre échec ! Il su qu'il avait gagné à l'air terrifié de Dursley

Je…je vous en supplie aidez-moi ! sans vous je suis perdu !

Le blond exultait alors que Dursley s'était levé et s'était agenouillé devant lui sans hésitation. Quel bonheur que cette sensation de puissance !

Il lui tapota la tête et lui intima de se relever.

je…pourrais éventuellement vous venir en aide…commença-t-il sans la moindre once d'enthousiasme

Dursley releva un regard tellement débordant d'espoir qu'il en aurait presque envi de vomir il ne s'attarda donc pas sur son pitoyable « ami ».

Moyennant compensation bien sûr !

Mais…Répliqua Dursley affolé

Mais au fait qui était cet étrange enfant que j'ai vu sortir de votre bureau, votre neveu ? S'enquit-il innocemment.

La face de Dursley se durcit violemment alors que sa tempe battait furieusement.

Rien qui ne puisse vous importuner…

Que faisait-il dans votre bureau alors ? Vous laissez entrez n'importe qui ?

Dursley grinça des dents mais répondit quand même :

Une parenté, une lointaine parenté dont j'ai la charge.

Une parenté dites-vous ? C'est sûrement mon imagination mais il m'a semblé qu'il portait des marques de coups…sur le visage, le cou…

Il se serait battu avec d'autres voyous comme lui, vous savez on ne choisit pas sa famille ! Rétorqua-t-il avec plus d'aplomb ce qui déplu fortement au blond

Vous devriez le soigner cela pourrai s'infecter ! s'exclama le blond faussement inquiet.

Je n'ai rien pour, mais peut-être pourrions nous revenir…

Taratata il ne faut pas le laisser comme cela j'ai de quoi le soigner je pourrai disons vous l'emprunter quelques temps, cela me ferai tellement plaisir !

Hein ? Mais…

Hélas voyez vous la présence d'enfants me manque cruellement mais je n'ai pas encore rencontré de future Mrs Peterson et je crains que les affaires ne me tiennent éloigné d'une vie de famille avant longtemps !

Je ne comprend pas très bien. Dit Dursley déboussolé

Disons simplement que vous me laissez votre petit voyou pour la journée et que je vous le rend ce soir, indemne. Il lui fit un sourire étrange au mot indemne. Dursley le regarda circonspect et finalement acquiesça trop heureux de la tournure des évènements.

Et pour nos affaires alors ? S'enquit Dursley

Nos affaires ? Ah oui ! Bien continuons comme avant et je reprend ceci ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire sympathique en tendant la main pour attraper le dossier laissé à l'abandon sur la table

Je crois que vous n'en avez plus besoin !

Dursely le regarda avec une tel air de gratitude qu'il s'empressa de reprendre la conversation vers quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Et si je faisais la connaissance du petit monstre ? Quel âge a-t-il au fait ?

6 ans je crois bien, permettez ?

Il s'empara du combiné et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, il eu plusieurs tonalité avant que la voix de la secrétaire ne s'entende, Dursley ne dit qu'une brève phrase : « Faites entrer Harry ».

Le blond retourna le nom de l'enfant dans sa tête comme on goûte une sucrerie en la faisant passer sur les différents points de sensibilisation de la langue, il fit d'ailleurs passer celle-ci sur ses lèvres quand il pu admirer le petit Harry qui entrait timidement dans le bureau.

Harry s'en souviendrait toujours de cet étrange échange entre lui et l'homme blond de la salle d'attente, de ce frisson qui lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale comme si le glacé de ces yeux trop bleus avaient trouvé le moyen de l'atteindre physiquement.

Quand Vernon Dursley regarda partir le cauchemar de sa petite vie tranquille il exultait, repassant toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire maintenant que le monstre avait quitté son bureau.

Une voix lui susurra pourtant méchamment que le garçon reviendrai en fin de journée, qu'il ne serai jamais véritablement tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'Ils viennent le chercher. Mais Vernon repoussa vivement cette idée et appela sa femme pour l'inviter au restaurant.

Il prévint sa secrétaire d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous jusqu'à la pause déjeuner ce qui lui révéla qu'il n'avait aucun rendez-vous à part un le soir avec une de ses nombreux créanciers.

Il grogna mais ne s'en formalisa pas : c'était une journée magnifique et rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur.

Se sentant d'humeur joviale il donna même sa matinée à la créature peinturlurée du secrétariat. Il le regretta deux secondes après quand celle-ci voulu lui faire un baiser de remerciements.

Quelques heures plus tard, un repas lourdement chargé sur l'estomac, et un baiser échangé avec sa belle, Vernon Dursley reprit gaiement le chemin vers son entreprise. Comme il aimait ce mot, son entreprise ! La Dursley entreprise ! Dursley Grugnings Compagny !

Vernon était quelqu'un de très fier et cette affaire qu'il avait érigé seul à la force de ses bras et de sa volonté ne faisait qu'exacerber sa vantardise et flatter son ego.

Il songea à ses « amis » de la fac de commerce qui se moquaient de ses ambitions à cause de ses origines.

En effet Vernon loin d'être aisé dans son enfance devait aider sa famille a joindre les deux bouts en tondant le gazon chez ces fils de riches snobs ou distribuer les journaux très tôt le matin.

Son père alcoolique se moquait de lui, de ses rêves de devenir riche et le battait parfois. Sa mère ne disait rien, elle en avait bien trop peur, cela avait été une trahison sans égal à ce jour.

Vernon remua sur son siège, qui en profita pour grincer, afin de se sortir ces idées noires de la tête. Il n'était plus ce petit couard qui se laissait faire par son père, il était Vernon Dursley le propriétaire de la Grugnings, une entreprise florissante !

Il chantonna avec la radio jusqu'à ce que la bâtisse sordide et sa pancarte suicidaire ne s'annonce. Un bref sourire de fierté illumina son visage que l'on pourrait qualifier d'ingrat : bourrelé, et rougeaud, un nez en patate et deux fentes à la place des yeux comme bouffies par la graisse de ses arcades.

Pourtant sa bonne humeur se dégonfla comme un ballon quand il rencontra dans sa salle d'attente l'un de ses détraqueurs les plus acharnés.

Les cheveux blonds platine attachés par un ruban de soie noire, un complet tout aussi sombre de grande classe qui avait dû coûter bonbon. Le tout agrémenté d'un visage fermé et de deux yeux qui criaient tout le dédain qu'ils éprouvaient pour Dursley.

Il déglutit difficilement et lui fit une courbette en l'enjoignant à entrer dans son bureau. Celui-ci se leva lentement et lui dit de sa voix traînante, « pas trop tôt j'ai failli attendre ! Vous n'avez pourtant que cela à faire non ? Attendre les mauvaises nouvelles ? » histoire de l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Vernon sentit ses poings se crisper et sa tempe battre furieusement.

Alors Mr Dursley quel meuble vais-je bien pouvoir emporter afin de me faire patienter ?

Qui vous dit que je ne peux pas rembourser Mr Malfoy ? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix aigre. Malfoy se retourna avec une lueur incrédule dans les yeux mais se reprit bien vite et s'installa sur son siège avec un petit sourire.

Eh bien à notre dernière entrevue vous sembliez prêt à me vendre mère et père pour garder votre grosse tête hors de l'eau. Il appuya sur les trois derniers mots avec un plaisir malsain évident.

La situation a changé depuis. Grinça Dursley

Depuis hier ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous avez réussi ce tour de magie. Continua Malfoy qui se prit à rire quand Dursley grimaça au mot « magie »

J'ai trouvé un…Il chercha ses mots

Pigeon

Un actionnaire rétorqua-t-il outré

Qui accepterai de collaborer avec vous ? minauda t-il le sourcil levé en signe d'incrédulité

Bien sûr ! qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Justement je ne vous crois pas Dursley ! Montrez moi une preuve plus convaincante que votre pitoyable parole ! S'énerva Malfoy

Mais…

Alors ? Ses doigts tapotant sur l'accoudoir, Dursley les fixa cherchant un quelconque échappatoire alors que son interlocuteur s'impatientait.

Dursley s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait rien, rien qui puisse prouver sa bonne foi. Oh bien sur son actionnaire existait bel et bien, mais, il n'avait pas de preuves écrites. Dans sa précipitation à louer son sauveur il en avait oublié de lui faire signer des papiers. Histoire de renouveler leur collaboration.

Un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de son bureau lui indiqua les 18 heures passées.

Dursley songea alors que Peterson n'allait pas tarder il fallait juste faire patienter cet antipathique personnage jusque là !

Quelle félicité que de lui faire ravaler son air suffisant à cet avorton. De voir ses traits pales et raffinés, digne de ces petits fils à maman dont il avait particulièrement horreur, se tordre. Et si cela pouvait l'enlaidir ça n'en serait que plus jouissif ! On a pas idée d'exercer un boulot pareil ! Es-ce qu'il venait déranger les honnêtes gens en plein travail pour leur voler leur argent ?! Un argent si durement gagné qui plus est !

Mais s'il ne revenait pas !?!

Dursley eut un sursaut à cette pensée dérangeante. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche vivement comme pour l'en extraire.

Ce fut d'ailleurs un spectacle des plus déroutant pour Malfoy. Il pensa de suite à un porc qui se débarrasse de la boue qui l'enduit. Il en tordit d'autant plus les lèvres de dégoût.

« Que c'était long ! »

« qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de traiter avec cet individu ? »

« ah oui c'est vrai sûrement parce que c'est le parfait pigeon et qu'il allait le mettre sur la paille sous peu ! »

Pendant que les deux hommes semblaient plongé dans une réflexion intense. Le voyant de l'interphone se remit à bin faire ce pour quoi il existe et est payé eu non en fait il n'est pas payé pour ça mais c'est sûr que c'est un boulot tellement éreintant ! Clignoter ou ne pas clignoter telle est la question ! il clignota d'ailleurs si bien qu'il fuma et grilla et s'enflamma et qu'enfin ce grand benêt de Dursley le remarqua, mais, trop tard ! tu m'étonnes tiens !

Il tenta donc d'appuyer sur le bouton mais celui fort revanchard lui brûla proprement les doigts.

Dursley poussa donc un petit cri peu viril qui lui attira un regard blasé et dédaigneux de la part de son détracteur ( comment peut on mêlé autant d'émotions dans un seul regard non désolé sa défie les lois de la nature ! )

Je crains qu'il ne faille revenir à l'ancienne méthode et ouvrir cette porte si vous voulez découvrir ce que veut votre délicieuse assistante ! Il insista bien sur le mot délicieuse toujours avec _Le regard_ de dédain.

Merci ! grommela Dursley avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait après sa danse de la flamme qui brûle les doigts.

Pas de quoi voyons ! c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin ! Crû bon d'ajouter l'irritant personnage ( désolé pour les adorateurs de Malfoy père perso je préfère le fils mais chacun ses goûts ).

Dursley s'avança donc dignement vers la porte de son bureau la mort dans l'âme « encore un percepteur comme si je n'avais pas assez de cette sangsufoy ! ».

Persuadé d'être à l'article de la morte notre brillant personnage prit alors le temps de resserrer sa cravate passée de mode, de lisser son costume défraîchi et d'agripper la poignée d'une main tremblante et tous cela sans une seule réflexion de son détracteur personnel !

« Hum hum » fit entendre Malfoy. Ah non presque.

Dursley sentit les poils de son dos qu'il avait nombreux s'hérisser contre l'opportun. Il ouvrit enfin la porte dans un grincement de dent qui s'étouffa quand il reconnut l'homme.

Mr Peterson un grand sourire aux lèvres accueillit Dursley d'une poignée de main franche.

Il poussa une petite tête ébouriffée à travers l'entrebaillement que Dursley dans son grand hébètement et dans sa grande largeur non pas d'esprit mais de corps laissait.

Le businessman parla doucement à l'enfant qui paraissait plus absent encore

« vas t'asseoir Harry »

Il susurra de façon langoureuse son prénom, presque avec indécence pensa aussitôt Dursley. Harry trembla imperceptiblement mais obéit docilement. Il s'avança dans la pièce tel un automate.

Il ne fit cas ni du visiteur de son oncle ni du regard perçant que celui-ci lui envoya. Il s'assit simplement sur une chaise près des fenêtres barrées de stores et n'en bougea plus ne serait-ce que pour respirer.

Il ressemblait ainsi à une poupée de chiffon ridiculement habillée dans ses guenilles trop grandes.

La situation paraissait être noyée dans de la gelly, consistance gélatineuse qui empêchait les protagonistes de bouger. Puis comme si le temps se remettait soudain en marche, Malfoy détacha ses yeux glacés et glaciales de la forme immobile de l'enfant, Dursley referma promptement la bouche enfin conscient du ridicule et Peterson et bien il éclata purement et simplement de rire.

Malfoy renifla et Dursley se rembrunit.

Peterson réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle.

Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! Et il repartit à rire grassement.

D et M choisirent de ne rien dire l'un parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et l'autre parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de vexer son client alors qu'il le tenait enfin !

Le blond sympathique se calma.

Eh bien Mr Dursley si je vous dérange je peux repasser ! Commença-t-il

Non ! eu non, non, tout va bien nous vous attendions justement ! S'écria Dursley paniqué à l'idée qu'il le laisse aux mains du sadique.

Vraiment ? s'exclamèrent de concert les blondes platines.

Il ne semble pas de cet avis ! indiqua avec un air goguenard Mr P en désignant son copain de blondeur d'un doigt manucuré.

Ne parlions-nous pas plutôt de vos dettes et de par quels tours magie vous les feriez disparaître ? s'enquit Mr M en appuyant sur _Magie_

Vous seriez donc un des nombreux percepteurs de notre hôte ?

Il est vrai que j'ai ce malheur

Des présentations s'imposent donc !

Vraiment ? répliqua le blond sceptique

Peter Peterson, dirigeant de la filiale Peterson et actionnaire de la Grugnings, enchanté

Un actionnaire ? Votre folie est à la hauteur de votre réputation Mr Peterson, Lucius Malfoy et je suppose qu'il est inutile que je me présente d'avantage. Continua-t-il avec suffisance.

En effet.

Vous êtes donc le seul actionnaire valable de cette pitoyable excuse d'entreprise ? poursuivit-il perfidement

En effet.

La réponse pour le moins succincte attisa la curiosité du blond. Son regard s'accrocha vaguement au petit garçon avachi sur son siège.

Dursley suivit l'attention du Blond jusque son neveu et intervint pour la première fois dans l'échange :

Harry redresse toi un peu ! et va plutôt attendre dans la salle d'attente au lieu de nous déranger ! aboya Dursley.

Le garçon sursauta et leva son regard vide vers son oncle. Il descendit aussi vite que possible de son perchoir et courut tel le diable à ses trousses vers la sortie.

Il évita soigneusement de passer près de son oncle puis de son hôte de la journée ce qui le conduit à pratiquement raser le mur. Peterson, amusé ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner le gosse :

Tu ne me dis pas au revoir Harry ?

Interdit, Harry se stoppa net et n'osa plus bouger. Il baragouina un au revoir faiblard avant de s'emparer de la poignée comme d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Le blond en rajouta une couche :

A la prochaine Harry !

Cette fois Harry cessa de s'agiter sur la poignée et se retourna lentement. Son petit visage tordu de peur, il oscilla entre son oncle et le blond qui continuait de sourire.

Mais…tenta-t-il vainement de répliquer.

Quoi tu ne veux pas ? le taquina sourire charmeur plus si charmeur que ça !

Mais…non ! Non ! je..je..ne veux je ne veux pas ! s'agita–t-il au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Loin était son petit visage de poupée de porcelaine imperturbable. Les yeux fous la bouche prise de tics affreux. Ses mains farfouillaient sur la peau de ses bras à l'en rendre rouge sang, griffant, arrachant des particules de peau.

Lucius se rappelait que son fils avait fait pareil crise de rougeur cutanée l'an passé. Il avait souffert de cette infection que le médicomage avait qualifié de typiquement moldue.

De l'eczéma avait-il dit ! Des boutons purulents qui couraient sur toute la peau et explosaient en gerbes de sang quand Draco avait le malheur de trop les gratter. Son fils affecté par une maladie moldue ! Il avait bien fait de le virer ce médicomage incompétent.

Due à un stress intense qui plus est !

Il n'avait jamais entendu pareil absurdité depuis la fois où il avait entendu Narcissa chanter une berceuse à son fils ! non mais c'te blague ça allait l'attendrir alors qu'il tentait d'apprendre à son fils les _impardonnables _!

Dursley regarda le monstre commencer une de ses fameuses crises, une de ces crises où il se passait des choses bizarres !

Dursley fut pris d'une fureur sans nom de voir cette abomination montrer à ces deux grandes figures du monde des affaires son anomalie. Il rejoignit le gosse en quelques enjambées et l'envoya valser d'une claque bien placée.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et l'autre blond croisa les bras tout en faisant une petite moue désapprobatrice « tutututt ».

Dursley faisant peu cas de leur réaction tout à sa colère, agrippa le bras de l'enfant. Il le souleva sans effort et l'emmena en dehors de la pièce.

A travers de l'entrebâillement de la porte Lucius le vit frapper encore une fois le gosse sans parvenir à comprendre l'attitude de cette baleine. Corriger son enfant pourquoi pas, mais en public ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Pourquoi mêler autrui à l'éducation de sa progéniture, franchement ! Cependant il est vrai que si Draco avait le malheur de lui désobéir aussi ouvertement, il serait gravement puni une fois seuls.

Quand la baleine revint de son « échappée punitive » avec son petit sourire fier, toute personne normalement constituée, précisément au niveau émotionnel, aurait frissonnée de dégoût et d'indignation. Malfoy renifla et Peterson s'assit tranquillement sur un siège à peu près confortable.

Lucius semblait cependant songeur, ne sachant comment interpréter l'épisode entre le petit « Harry » et l'autre blond. Il était évident que tête de porc-épic ( Harry bien sur ! ) était parenté de près ou de loin à ce gros porc de Dursley mais le lien Harry/Peterson lui échappait. Et s'il y a une chose que Lucius Malfoy n'appréciait pas, c'était de ne pas saisir l'ampleur d'une situation surtout quand celle ci pouvait valoir son pesant d'or !

Le reste de la réunion passa dans une brume de cigare et de contrats. Les petits yeux porcins de Dursley suivant la moindre des transactions, son sourire irritant aux lèvres.

Autre chose à mettre sur la liste des choses à faire songea Malfoy, faire comprendre à cette erreur d'être humain sa place dans l'échelle sociale, c'est à dire bas, très bas.

Cependant ce que Lucius Malfoy retint de cette étrange entrevue c'est que ce qui amenait Peter Peterson à faire affaire avec Dursley n'était en rien pour ses beaux yeux ou son argent, non c'était quelque chose de plus précieux aux yeux du milliardaire et d'une autre nature.

Il se jura de trouver de quoi il était question même si il devait faire suivre le blond.

Pourtant ce que lui susurrait une voix insidieuse dans sa tête et qu'il ne cessait de faire taire lui laissait un arrière goût amer quant à toute cette affaire et lui fit choisir en sortant du bureau son plus mauvais agent.


	2. nouveaux amis, nouveaux ennemis

* * *

- Vernon !!!! s'égosilla une voie pour le moins stridente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Grogna en retour la baleine en provenance du canapé

Il était devant un match de foot depuis à peine 15 minutes que déjà sa douce moitié venait lui crier dans les oreilles « quelle vie de chien »

- Le monstre !

- Quoi ?

Dursley détacha aussitôt sa majestueuse tête de la contemplation du petit écran et daigna poser un regard sur sa chère et tendre.

- qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui là ? Il ne se releva pas pourtant du canapé, estimant que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Il y a qu'il ne fait rien justement !

- Et alors c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? A les bonnes femmes ! Pour les comprendre il fallait se lever tôt ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'épouser une greluche pareille ? Ah oui elle faisait bien la cuisine !

Alors plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Pétunia débouler dans son champs de vision, une main sur la hanche et l'autre agrippant fermement le bras d'un petit maigrichon. A son air furieux il avait sûrement dû encore louper une part trèèèsss importante de sa conversation.

- Je lui ordonné de faire la cuisine comme d'habitude et il ne bouge pas d'un poil ! Recommença l'hystérique en lui agitant le morveux sous le nez.

Tiens ce n'est pas elle qui fait la cuisine, première nouvelle ! Il se promit qu'il n'y toucherait plus! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à s'énerver comme ça aussi ?

- Je devais aller faire ma soirée bridge avec des amies ce soir blablablabla...

Aaaa d'accord encore une de ses soirées avec les voisines ! Elle s'arrêta enfin d'essayer d'arracher son bras au morveux et mais pas assez tôt pour lui éviter une migraine pas possible avec ces pépiements infernaux.

Il décida de reprendre part à la conversation. Les dents de Pétunia grinçant affreusement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Mes le au placard et fais la bouffe toi même ! Et qu'elle se bouge de là il était en train de louper le match avec ses jérémiades !

- Mais…mais j'aurais jamais le temps de me préparer ! couina-t-elle pitoyablement.

Il se massa l'arrête du nez de ses doigts boudinés et reconsidéra la situation : Pétunia lui prenait la tête depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes à cause de quoi déjà ah oui d'un sale morveux qui ne voulait pas effectuer quelques menus travaux ! Il allait vite arranger ça foi de Vernon !

Il envoya une claque bien sentie sur la joue du gosse qui pendait mollement au bout du bras de Pétunia. Il regarda avec une sorte de satisfaction malsaine des éclats de peur briller dans les yeux du gosse qui étaient inertes pas deux secondes plus tôt. Deux émeraudes affolées le fixèrent un moment avant de retourner observer le sol dans un geste de soumission navrant.

Dursley renifla de contentement.

- Ecoutes ta tante sale gosse sinon je t'en colle une autre ! Tança Vernon de sa grosse voix tonitruante. Vernon ressemblait en cela aux ogres des contes de fée. Une corpulence idéale et une grosse voix de sapeur pompier.

- O..Oui Oncle Vernon.

- Tout de suite ! Continua-t-il en appréciant de voir le gosse sursauter de terreur.

Il tenta pour la forme de lui décocher une coup de pied mais déjà l'ébouriffé s'était enfui pour la cuisine. Pétunia lui donnait des ordres.

- Quand même il est bizarre depuis que tu l'as ramené ! L'entendit-il, sa voix assourdie par le mur les séparant

Il grogna mollement, toute son attention rendue à la seule chose qui importait vraiment : le match. Elle continua pourtant :

- Et l'ophtalmo qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Vernon jura grossièrement en se frappant la tête du plat de sa main grassouillette, il avait complètement oublié le pourquoi de la présence du morveux avec lui aujourd'hui. Il réfléchit rapidement :

- euh…non finalement j'ai eu un gros contrat donc j'ai pas pu l'emmener ! Inventa-t-il

- Quoi ? S'écria Pétunia tout en franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son dodu mari

- Mais on fait quoi ? S'il a pas ses lunettes il vont nous renvoyer l'assistante sociale, non ?

Ses petits yeux perçants zigzaguèrent entre la porte et les fenêtres comme si l'assistante avec ses lunettes carrées et son chignon serré pouvait débarquer en cassant les vitres. Elle hurlerait comme un des super héros dont Dudley raffolait « je viens te sauver Harry Potter habitant au 4 Privet drive » ou une autre niaiserie de ce genre.

- Mais non il vont pas nous la renvoyer ! Tenta de la rassurer Vernon en même temps que lui même.

- Et si _**Ils**_ venaient ? murmura sa femme en tremblotant.

Cette fois ce fut à Vernon de s'affoler, il regarda brièvement la fenêtre mais ne voulant pas trahir sa peur se renfrogna.

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes encore ?! _**Ils**_ ne sont pas venus demander de ses nouvelles depuis qu'ils on abandonné cette erreur de la nature sur le paillasson j'vois pas pourquoi _**ils**_ s'en inquiéteraient maintenant !

- Mais…essaya Pétunia qui fut vite rabrouée

- Oh arrêtes avec ça Pétunia ! Cette bande de larves incompétentes s'est débarrassée du gosse comme on lâche une caisse : sans le moindre regret alors j'vois pas pourquoi il me casserait les burnes maintenant, alors que ça remonte à 5 ans ! hurla Vernon sa voix allant crescendo.

- O..Oui tu as sûrement raison ! trembla Pétunia puis elle se rasséréna et continua plus pour elle même que pour Vernon,

- Rien qu'une bande de larves incompétentes.

Elle marmonna encore dans sa barbe en retournant au fourneaux ou plutôt à la surveillance du marmiton et si l'on approchait on pouvait en percevoir quelques brides « dégénérés » « sœur adoptée » « gâcheuse de vie » ou autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Harry avait entendu la conversation entre oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient allusion à ceux qui-l'avaient-abandonnés. C'était même devenu monnaie courante à croire qu'ils faisaient exprès !

Harry s'ébouriffa davantage la crinière en tentant d'enlever ces idées de la tête. « Bien sûr qu'ils font exprès » ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner le garçonnet en train d'éplucher des pommes de terres.

Il étouffa un gémissement plaintif.

Il voulait tellement qu'on vienne le chercher pour l'emmener loin d'ici et ne jamais plus y revenir. Même _**Ils**_ pouvait venir. _**Ils,**_ il leur avait pardonné depuis longtemps. Ce serait comme dans l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant que leur avait raconté la maîtresse.

Le cheval blanc, celui qui l'emmènerait sur son dos, il en rêvait souvent. Bien que dans ses rêves le cheval ressemblait plus à un cerf avec ses cornes bizarres sur la tête. Il faisait d'autres rêves aussi souvent mais ceux là il les qualifierait plus de cauchemars pour ce qu'il arrivait à s'en souvenir, ils ne lui paraissaient pas très agréables.

Dans ces rêves, Une voix criait, il y avait une brève lueur verte éblouissante et après plus rien, à part les cris d'un bébé et le pétaradement d'une moto.

Harry laissa ses pensées dériver alors que ses mains accomplissaient un rituel apaisant.

Harry aimait beaucoup cuisiner.

Au début c'était une corvée comme les autres puis il s'était vite rendu compte que la tante lui laissait une certaine autonomie du moment qu'il travaillait bien. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant que c'était mangeable et que son cousin et son oncle ne rechignaient pas. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais bien entendu, ces deux là ayant plus l'habitude d'engouffrer toute la nourriture, à portée des pelles à tartes, qu'il avaient à la place des mains, dans leurs bouches, que de faire attention à ce qu'il mangeaient. Peu importait alors la qualité des plats tant qu'il y avait assez pour remplir les gouffres qui leur faisaient office de ventre.

Il y avait bien une chose qui dégoûterait n'importe qui de la nourriture, c'était de voir deux énormes porcs s'empiffrer de tout ce que l'Angleterre comptait de gras !

Et après s'être pris une certaine quantité de baffes pour oser comme disait l'oncle Vernon « ôter le pain de la bouche des honnêtes gens » Harry avait arrêté d'essayer de se nourrir correctement, ce qui en soi était un fait suffisant pour expliquer sa maigreur.

Harry aimait beaucoup jardiner aussi et sauver menus animaux, qui peuplaient les platebandes de la tante, d'une mort par insecticidation.

Parmi les crocus et les tulipes dont ils s'occupait amoureusement se promenaient en effet nombres de scarabées, vers de terres, araignées aux pattes filandreuses et autres joyeusetés dans ce genre et de temps à autre des serpents.

Harry malgré toutes ses qualités était aussi un enfant, un simple enfant de 6 ans dont les parents avaient été tués par un…accident de voiture ( c pas ça mais chuuut fo pas le dire !). Il était donc par voie de fait totalement ignorant du danger que peut représenter un serpent pour un gosse en short et t-shirt. Surtout s'il s'approche en dardant sa langue vers son mignon petit visage !

**

* * *

**

Flash-back

* * *

C'était un bel après-midi de juillet, le ciel se peignait d'orangé à la venue du soir. La banlieue retrouvait une certaine quiétude. Les maris étaient rentrés dans leur foyer. Les enfants jouaient à la game-boy dans leur chambre en attendant le dîner. Bref tout semblait calme à Privet drive dans le Surrey.

La langueur de cette fin de journée envoya un soufflet d'air chaud dans la poussière de l'allée et un enfant se mit à tousser.

Harry, les mains devant la bouche, continuait de s'arracher les poumons.

Sa tante l'avait consigné dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de désherber les plates-bandes.

Il regarda avec envie la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Il se décida et s'approcha de celle-ci à pas de loup. Ses petites menottes s'agrippèrent au rebord et le hissèrent tant bien que mal.

La lumière de l'intérieur perça l'air du dehors qui s'était assombrit. L'odeur de la cuisine se faufilait entre les jointures de la fenêtre. Du poulet à l'ananas pensa Harry aussitôt. Sa Tante, les gants aux mains et un sourire joyeux au visage apportait le délice sur la table. Son oncle et son cousin frétillaient d'impatiente tout en discutant d'un futur match de baseball « entre père et fils ».

Un reflux de tristesse et de jalousie gagna Harry. Il ne voulait pas faire partie de cette famille. De toute façon ils ne voudraient jamais de lui ! Pourtant en respirant la chaleur d'une maison aimante il n'en ressentit que plus qu'il n'en avait pas et n'en aurait sans doute jamais.

Il était en colère maintenant, pourquoi lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait n'avait pas de famille et son cousin si méchant en avait une. C'était tellement injuste !

Il en voulait au bon Dieu, ce gentil Dieu qui faisait tout le temps mine de ne pas remarquer sa tristesse et son désespoir. Il en voulait au père noël qui devait faire preuve d'équité mais qui oubliait sans cesse son nom sur la liste des gentils enfants. Et par dessus tout ça, il en voulait à_** Ils **_de l'avoir abandonné. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas déjà être un monstre à sa naissance ? Si ? Etait-il si horrible qu'il devrait payer pour cet affront le reste de son existence ?

Il observa de nouveau cette famille aimante qui n'était pas la sienne et se dit que finalement il donnerait tout pour que même eux l'acceptent.

Il descendit de son perchoir en se massant les mains, douloureuses de les avoir crispées sur le rebord en brique trop longtemps. Et en passant une main fébrile sur ses joues rouges il s'aperçut qu'il avait pleuré.

Il essuya les sillons de larmes séchées d'un coup de manche et retourna à son travail.

A la lumière des réverbères, il prit sa truelle et donna un coup rageur dans la terre. Le parterre sembla pris de vie. Les feuilles bougeaient dans tous les sens comme prises dans un tourbillon invisible. Puis, le calme revint aussi vite qu'il était parti. Troublant, obsédant, Harry aurait voulu donner une coup de pied à ce calme. Ce calme qui lui rappelait sans cesse sa solitude. Comme il aurait aimé avoir des amis, quelqu'un à qui parler, n'importe quoi !

Il retourna son outil dans la terre. Il glissa contre une pierre et gémit de frustration : voilà qui allait lui prendre encore longtemps à déterrer.

Soudain quelque chose sortit de sous le feuillage dense des bégonia. Un serpent se dressa, fier, devant lui. Le dardant de sa langue fourchue.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Enfin quelqu'un l'avait entendu, quelqu'un était venu le voir.

_- §bonjour, toi!§ Murmura-t-il de peur que les autres l'entendent_

_- Sssssssssss_

_- §Tu es la plus grosse bestiole que j'ai vu dans ce jardin !§ s'enthousiasma Harry face à un serpent tout ce qu'il y a de plus vert et écaillé._

_- SsSSSssss ! sembla s'énerver le paisible reptile en élevant sa gracieuse tête au niveau des yeux de l'enfant._

_- §Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Harry ! Tu veux bien être mon ami ?§ Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de cocker irrésistibles._

_- §Pourquoi devrais ssseee te dire mon nom sseune humain ?§ siffla distinctement le serpent en approchant davantage sa langue fourchue du nez tout mignon de Harry et ses yeux aux pupilles fendues angoissantes dans les émeraudes saisissantes de l'enfant._

_- §Bin parce que si j'ai pas ton nom je peux pas t'appeler !§ Répliqua-t-il _

_Le serpent sembla un instant perturbé mais se reprit :_

_- §Tu parles ma langue sseune humain ?§_

_- §Harry !§ S'exclama-t-il_

_- §De quoi ?§_

_- §Appelles moi Harry s'il te plait personne ne le fait jamais ici.§ Répondit doucement le garçon._

_Le siffleur le jaugea un instant, sa langue vibrant sans arrêter._

_- §Dis moi Rysss…§ Il déforma quelque peu son nom mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser._

_Un sourire éclatant lui répondit._

_- §Es-tu heureux ici ?§ Demanda-t-il de son franc parler_

…

…

_- §c'est quoi être heureux ?§ s'enquit timidement le petit garçon _

…

_- §Mais c'est pas grave tu sais ! dis dis ?§_

_- §non§_

_- §Je peux te toucher ?§ Demanda-t-il en approchant sa main de la tête frémissante du serpent._

_- §Tu peux.§_

_Le contact en était très froid et comme liquide sans l'être vraiment._

_Le serpent ondula sous la caresse pour guider la main de l'enfant. _

_- §Tu ne pourra certainement pas prononcer mon nom.§ Annonça-t-il_

_- §Ooh !§ Répondit l'enfant avec une moue dépité qui fit fondre le serpent_

_- §Mais si tu veux tu n'as qu'à me nommer toi même !§ Jeta-t-il gentiment._

_- §Ouaiii ! bon attends, faut que j'en trouve un aussi beau que toi !§_

_Harry tapa plusieurs fois des mains en sautillant. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et prit une pose comme le grand détective « cherlo col » ou quelque chose comme ça. Il meumeuma un moment à la grande exaspération du serpent, tourna sur lui-même, remeumeuma, leva les yeux au ciel, bougonna et enfin :_

_- §Melchior !§ s'exclama-t-il avec un air de fierté plaqué sur le visage._

_- §Mm, oui pourquoi pas ! J'aime assez ! Mais ce n'est pas courant d'où le tiens-tu ?§_

_- §D'un conte ! C'est le nom du dragon magicien enfermé dans un livre par un chevalier !§_

_Alors qu'il allait lui raconter toute l'histoire du dragon Melchior avec tout l'enthousiasme qui caractérise la jeunesse, le nouveau nommé Melchior sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le coin du museau et s'empressa de monter sur la main qui lui flattait le flan distraitement, il s'enroula le long du bras et se nicha autour du cou à la limite du t-shirt trop lâche. Harry rigola sous le chatouillis._

_- §Arrête tu me chatouilles !§_

_- §Emmènes moi à l'intérieur vite je déteste l'eau !§_

_Harry un sourire béatement niais accroché aux lèvres courut jusque la maison pour la première fois de sa vie en en ayant réellement envie._

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Mondingus retint un soupir agacé, voilà des jours qu'il filait un certain Peterson, homme d'affaire prospère et sans histoire. Apprécié de la société, il était ce que l'on pouvait appelé un « neutre » ; En effet dans la dernière guerre il ne s'était manifesté pour n'être ni du côté des gentils ni du côté de Voldemort.

Il avait juste passé le temps comme beaucoup d'autres dans des garden party et réunions mondaines sans aucun intérêt tout en se plaignant de temps à autre des crises économiques provoquées par la guerre.

Mondingus ne voyait pas pourquoi son patron lui faisait suivre ce gentleman insipide et louper ainsi de juteuses affaires.

Dire qu'un de ses informateurs lui avait parlé d'une revente dans la baie fumeuse, une petite place récemment ouverte près des dock pour remédier à la découverte de la dernière planque dans les bas fonds de Londres.

Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il moisissait dans son trou à attendre que Mister Peterson daigne sortir son cul de richard de sa villa cossue, qui valait sûrement un paquet de fric.

Il émit un sifflement appréciateur en notant des chapiteaux de colonne en marbre vert tailladés de veines dorées dont il en tirerait un bon pris s'il arrivait à les piquer sans attirer l'attention.

Ce qui représentait exactement le problème de l'intervention.

Finalement blondie, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, sortit de son trou.

Il avança de son pas élégant, synonyme des gens de sa classe, à travers sa propriété et monta dans sa voiture de grand standing. Mondingus suivit le richard grâce à un niffleur-suiveur qu'il avait accroché à sa cape de veline sur une carte spécialement conçue. Il constata qu'il n'avait pas voyagé trop loin puisqu'il se trouvait toujours à Londres, mais, le point représentant Peterson continuait de bouger sur la carte plus lentement signe qu'il continuait sûrement à pied.

Il transplanna.

Quelle déception que le quartier dans lequel il atterrit ! Des immeubles pour le moins insalubres et déprimant des gens mal habillés qui fuyaient votre regard et une impression de pénombre comme si la nuit était tombée avec quelques heures d'avance sur cette partie de la ville.

Il vérifia sur la carte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit et constata avec amertume que son contrat n'était qu'à deux ou trois rues de là.

« Pour un peu je me croirai de retour à la maison » marmonna-t-il « manquerais plus que maman pour m'envoyer faire les courses »

Plus tard on pu même l'entendre chanter « home sweet home » en trottinant.

Pour un peu il s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs comme un elfe de maison.

Pourquoi les hommes aussi riches que Blondie ne vivaient pas une existence palpitante ?

Et pourtant il en avait de l'argent à gaspiller ! Et des relations ! Il connaissait tout le gratin de Londres ! Etonnant que son patron n'en ai jamais entendu parlé ! Enfin s'était toujours un Moldu. Voilà une des rares choses que Mondingus avait appris sur Blondie, c'est, que plus Moldu que lui tu t'avada kedavrise !

Par bonheur, pourtant, la filature la plus interminable qui lui avait été donnée de faire se terminerait bientôt. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant !

En effet la consigne impliquait qu'il devait faire son rapport un mois après le début du travail et que tout s'arrêterait là s'il s'avérait que l'insignifiant personnage était, eh bien aussi insignifiant qu'il le laissait penser.

Il nota distraitement que Blondie quittait son antre pour le rendez-vous chez Dursley.

Il allait voir ce raté, habitant le Londres pauvre, à qui il avait prêté bizarrement de l'argent. Bizarrement, on devrait plutôt dire stupidement à ce stade mais il n'était pas dans sa tête. Ou comme aimait à le lui rappeler son patron une lumière en matière d'économie et du cour de la bourse.

Si ça se trouvait, investir à perte dans une entreprise minable permettait de rapporter de l'argent à long terme. Enfin il en était dubitatif quand même.

* * *

Dursley régla son rétro vers le plafond de sa Ford, boucla sa ceinture, et embrassa sa femme et son fils du regard avec contentement.

Pétunia dans son peignoir rose et jaune et Dursley son fils grand et fort : sa petite famille dont il était si fier !

Il perdit instantanément son sourire quand il entendit son neveu claquer la portière arrière. Il l'insulta pour la forme, un dernier clin d'œil à la famille et leva le pied de l'embrayage.

Vernon se permit un moment de détente au volant. Il tapota de l'index en rythme avec la radio. Il dodelina de la tête.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Peterson ce matin. Au souvenir de leur dernière entrevue il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Comment allait se passer celle d'aujourd'hui ?

Il glissa un coup d'œil vers son neveu. Forme désarticulée posée sur le siège, pâle, semblant vouloir se fondre dans la banquette arrière. Le monstre avait semblé encore plus distrait, après avoir passé la journée avec Peterson, que jamais. Agissant toujours avec prudence, ne répondant plus que par oui monsieur ou non monsieur.

Pas que ça le gène mais c'était moins drôle de lui faire peur dans ces conditions. Il repensa à son sauveur.

Vernon n'était pas une lumière, mais, il se doutait bien de ce que Peterson faisait de l'erreur une fois qu'il l'avait pour la journée. Seulement voilà, ce ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il était prêt à s'avouer. Il traita donc son neveu de « loque » et lui ordonna de se relever sans le moindre état d'âme.

Après tout avait-on idée d'être aussi faible ? Son Dudley avait le même âge et il était un grand garçon bien bâti, fort comme un bœuf (fier comme un coq aussi ; ), la meilleure note de la classe en sport et il savait ce qu'il voulait non d'un chien !

Cette enfant était une merveille, un cadeau du ciel pas comme l'autre avorton, ramené d'on ne sait où, qui apportait malheur et destruction.

Voilà !

Exactement !

C'était un envoyé des enfers ou quelque chose dans ce style lâché sur terre pour détruire la vie des braves gens !

Il marmonna encore « envoyé des enfers » « diable » « monstre » au rythme des Beattles comme quoi on peut être totalement dépourvu de sensibilité et apprécier de la bonne musique

Le même rituel, toutes les semaines, depuis des années, pu enfin commencer pour Vernon Dursley.

Il descendit de voiture en chantonnant.

Marcha d'un pas conquérant sur la pancarte suicidaire, qui avait réussi son entreprise, c'est à dire se suicider. En grommelant bien évidemment. Pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes ?

Mais, maintenant il tenait à la main son attaché caisse.

De qualité douteuse mais meilleur que l'ancien il faut le reconnaître.

De nombreux changements étaient tout de même apparut dans la vie de Vernon Dursley ces derniers temps : Sa cravate semblait propre, son pantalon d'un gris délavé avait laissé place à un pantalon à pince noir du dernier cri. La veste assortie le mettait en valeur ( et c'est dur !). Et oh ! miracle on pouvait même apercevoir de la cire sur ses chaussures à boucle dorée !

Bref Vernon Dursley, homme bouffi d'orgueil semblait prêt à s'étouffer avec.

Il accueillit son rendez-vous avec courtoisie et regarda son neveu partir sans chercher le moins du monde à cacher sa joie.

Oui Vernon Dursley n'était pas une lumière mais il savait à l'évidence comment s'arranger avec sa conscience. C'est à dire ignorer qu'il en avait une.

* * *

S'il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir avec l'être humain c'est qu'il a l'esprit contradictoire.

Il est libre ? il finit toujours par s'entraver et s'emberlificoter dans des règles.

Il ne l'est pas ? Il contourne les lois pour s'en affranchir et tant pis pour les conséquences !

Il est un être de raison ? Il agira irrationnellement !

Vous voyez Dieu ? Et la Bible ?

Elle dit « tu ne dois pas mentir » et le mensonge fait partie intégrante de notre société, mieux c'est une institution ! on nous encourage à nier les vérités et à surfer sur une mer de secrets ! On nous incite à nous noyer !

Elle dit « tu ne dois pas tuer » et nous inventons les guerres, les crimes passionnels, les poisons.

Elle dit « tu dois t'introduire dans le trou qui est fait pour » non en fait elle ne dit pas ça. Heureusement ! Tout ça pour dire que c'est mal mais qu'on le fait comme même ! Incompréhensible n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Peterson était un homme simple, enfin simple c'est une façon de parler.

Il aimait discuter pendant des heures avec ses amis de longues dates. Draguer ouvertement de jolies et jeunes filles lors des multiples réceptions qu'il donnait en son honneur.

Il s'aimait soi-même bien évidemment !

Ah et couler les entreprises de minables comme Dursley afin de voir l'emprise de son pouvoir sur autrui. Observer le commun des mortels dans son plus vilain habit. Un mélange de lâcheté qui l'entraîne à embrasser ses chaussures et de couardise. De haine envers nul autre que lui-même, d'égoïsme. Ah l'égoïsme ! un espoir pervers de voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir à sa place ! C'était sûrement le sentiment dont il se délectait le plus d'écraser.

L'espoir que le supplice prenne fin ! C'est quand les gens ressentait cet espoir là, non pas celui décrit dans les livres, cet espoir sain et pur. Pouah pur comme si cela existait encore dans notre société ! L'espoir de vivre, que dis-je de survivre était un des sentiments les plus puissants plus forts encore que l'amour, l'amitié tout ce que l'on peut trouver de bon marché dans les émotions humaines.

L'espoir plus communément appelé instinct de survie qui subsiste en chacun de nous et qui nous fait croire à une porte de sortie au bout du tunnel, oui cet espoir là ! Comme c'était jouissif de le briser ! de le faire s'envoler. Aussi facile que d'ouvrir une boîte de Pandore et de la laisser ouverte.

Les gens sont faibles ! Alors que l'espoir est ancré en chacun de nous comme quelque chose d'inéluctable, il s'échinent à penser qu'il peut disparaître !

Ce n'est alors pas tant l'action du bourreau qui le leur enlève mais plutôt leur croyance personnelle que tout s'arrête une fois qu'on l'a perdu une première fois.

C'est pourquoi Peterson restait toujours à la recherche des récalcitrants. Ceux, là, qui n'arrêtent jamais de croire. Et en qui la flamme de l'espoir est si dure à étouffer.

* * *

Harry ne le regarda pas. Il fixa un point invisible sur le plafond comme absorbé. Comme si le vide de son existence trouvait écho avec la blancheur parfaite de la peinture.

Peterson s'en trouva un peu agacé. Il fit une pause que le gosse ne remarqua pas et essaya de capter son regard.

Il l'appela : « Harry ? »

Avec plus d'insistance : « Harry ! » d'une voix cajoleuse.

Le gosse semblait profondément ennuyé, il entra, le gosse laissa couler une larme malgré lui.

Enfin une réaction ! Il détestait quand ses victimes ne réagissaient pas, car alors l'on ne pouvait entrevoir la lueur d'espoir.

Harry ne le regarda pas, il préférait de loin le blanc du plafond, le doré des persiennes, tout pour ne pas penser à lui.

* * *

Les sentiments sont des choses bien étranges et dignes de l'homme.

Elles sont le fruit de son esprit contradictoire, elles existent uniquement parce que l'homme à choisi de suivre son « coeur » plutôt que son esprit.

Quand peut-on dire qu'un sentiment est bon ou mauvais ?

Si un domestique avait eu une curiosité plus forte que sa loyauté envers le maître de maison on n'en serait pas là ! Il aurait assisté aux méfaits de son patron et l'aurait dénoncé. Mr Peterson aurait été en prison. Les familles des victimes auraient été vengées en quelque sorte.

Mais surtout, Harry n'aurait pas rencontré son bourreau numéro deux, ou quatre si l'on compte sa famille, cinq si l'on prend en compte Marge Dursley, et etc pour les amis de Dudley Dursley ou plutot ses sous-fifres.

Mais voilà, ce jour-là ce ne fut pas un domestique mais Dorothée Gray, la bonne, qui glissa un clin d'oeil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Aigrie, le visage de Mlle Gray était d'une cruelle banalité. Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui vont faire du speed dating mais rentrent les mains vides. De celles qu'on ne remarque jamais

Son travail ne l'aidait en rien à combler le vide relationnel de sa jeune existence. A force d'être ignorée, elle avait oublié à quoi pouvait bien servir la notion de « discrétion ».

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son patron avec un morveux, elle observa la scène d'un œil avide et nota les larmes du gamin.

Cela la fit revenir quelques années en arrières.

_**

* * *

**_

A ce moment là elle n'était pas encore rentrée dans la maison Peterson.

Elle passait nombres de petites annonces sans succès.

L'une d'elles lui cuisait particulièrement

On l'avait fait entrer dans un salon de goût : sol de marbre véritable et lourdes tentures rouge bordeaux aux fenêtres.

La famille habituelle, quoique plus écoeurante. Madame, un sac d'os aux lèvres pincées, qui semblait plier sous le poids de ses bijoux. Et Monsieur : rembourré au foie gras sans aucun doute. Son regard concupiscent l'avait suivi la moitié de l'entretien. Celui-ci mené de main de maître par sa femme qui ne semblait pas offusquée par l'attitude de son bouffi de mari. Le questionnaire rituel touchait à sa fin quand la maîtresse de maison daigna demander l'avis de son mari.

- Qu'en pensez-vous très cher ? celle-ci ferait l'affaire, non ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix stridente.

- Vous voulez rire je suppose ? Prendre cette dinde à notre service ? Si encore elle était jolie ! s'exclama-t-il en la désignant du bout du doigt.

Elle soupira en se massant les tempes. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et s'adressa de nouveau à son mari :

- Ne pourriez vous pas vous en contenter le temps d'en trouver une autre ? j'ai une migraine abominable ! Geignit-elle

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment osait-on parler ainsi d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait en face d'eux. Son orgueil lui criait d'arracher la moue désapprobatrice du gros porc qui semblait bouder.

Bouder ?!

On aurait dis un garçon de deux ans auquel on aurait refusé le super actionman nouvelle version au profit d'une banale voiture légo ! Banale, oui elle était banale, totalement et irrémédiablement banale, B-A-N-A-L-E.

Elle aurait presque envie de rire si ce n'était pas d'elle que l'on parlait.

Elle s'était simplement levée drapée dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Elle avait salué ses interlocuteurs poliment. Et était partie.

La suite se perdait un peu dans le flou du temps ou dans les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

Elle retint cependant l'arrivée de son sauveur.

Elle était rentrée dans quelqu'un et l'avait renversé.

Il se faisait appeler Peterson, était bien fait de sa personne et avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

Elle regarda une dernière fois la scène devant elle, grava le visage du morveux. Une tête ébouriffée, des yeux verts et une cicatrice.

Elle envoya une prière à qui voudrai l'entendre et promit que quand se serait son tour elle ne regarderai sûrement pas le plafond.


	3. poèmes de placard

Bijour bijour ! ( wi je c ça casse un peu ma fic si je suis une incorrigible optimiste !)

J'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas après toutes les méchantes choses qui lui arrivent comme vous le dites si bien : Nepheria et I-am-Lady-Voldemort

Pauvre Harry !!!!!

En fait L'idée de cette fics m'ai venu après avoir lu ces fics trop gentilles. C'est vrai quoi on raconte vaguement le malheur de Harry et pi apré hop tout va bien !!! on le soigne en deux minutes on juge lé méchant et on lé zigouille !!! Tadadinnnn et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants Fin !

Pardon veuvenoire13 mais je crois que je n'ai jamais fait cette fic dans l'optique d'un jour rejoindre le point de vue de notre auteur fétiche ! Je m'en voudrai profondément d'avoir ne serais-ce que l'audace d'inventer un prologue au chef d'oeuvre qu'est Harry Potter !

C'est de son livre que l'on est en train de parler là !

Emprunter ses persos d'accords mais là il s'agit de ses persos que j'ai remanié à ma sauce en aucun cas de ce qu'ils pourraient devenir s'il c'était passé ça dans la véritable histoire !

Ce n'est pas un monde alternatif mais presque !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écris des review, à chaque fois je sautille dans tous les sens en espérant que quelqu'un m'aura écris ! Mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur me prennent pour une folle !

J'y peut rien ça me fait trop plaisir !

C Elise : tu as raison le résumé n'est pas très accrocheur mais je suis très bornée et si celui-ci m'a plu j'arriverais pas à en trouver un autre dsl.

Nouchette : Sur combien d'années je v l'étendre ? bin Harry va grandir c sur ! mais il n'ira pas à Poudlard au bon âge.

Nepheria : merci pour ton cri du cœur (si s'en est un…lol) moi aussi je veux la suite et je m'y atèle ardemment mais je n'écris pas très vite à mon grand désespoir. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre.

Ayodia : a voilà une réplik ki me plé ! wi j'aim ossi lé fics sombres ou chacun doit descendre au plu profond du puit avant de pouvoir remonter à la lumière.

Veuvenoire13 : donc wi pour répondre à ta question Harry sortira certainement de cet enfer, quand ? huhu vous le saurez tré bientôt !

Hpfan : tu as l'air d'avoir une mauvaise opinion de ma fic mais t'inquiètes je compte sortir Harry de ce bourbier moi aussi je l'aime !!!!

Step et Loulou : je promet de faire des efforts pour écrire la suite rapidement !

« Bonjour… » pouvait-on entendre une petite voix chuchoter d'on ne sait où

Nous sommes en Angleterre, il est cinq heure cinquante cinq et trente et une seconde du matin.

Les maisons sont encore endormies du sommeil du juste en ce mois d'octobre pluvieux.

On peut écouter le soleil fatigué de l'été, ronfler avant l'aurore.

Et les gouttes de rosée s'impatienter de tomber

Un murmure pourtant rompt le silence

Un souffle de vie que l'on encense

Un enfant cette nuit a oublié de rêver

Sur sa couverture miteuse cours une rivière d'or

Et dans l'obscurité de ce matin d'automne, il souhaite simplement être heureux

Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter j'ai 6ans et demi et euh…souffla doucement un petit garçon dans un endroit exigu et dépourvu de lumière.

Bonjour je suis Harry, j'ai 6 ans et je suis heureux ici…je…débita-t-il les yeux fixés sur la forme d'une étagère.

Bonjour je m'appelle Harry, je ne connaît pas le nom de mes parents, j'habite dans un placard et je ne sais pas ce que le mot heureux veut dire…et…s'exclama plus vivement Harry-du-placard-à-balais

Un serpent ondula le long de la cuisse du gamin qui était recroquevillé sur sa couverture, les genoux relevés et enserrés sur sa poitrine frêle.

La faible lumière que filtrait la jointure de la porte se refléta sur les écailles du saurien.

L'arc en ciel de couleur créa une sorte d'aurore boréale qui fit sourire l'enfant.

Il continua d'ânonner un instant et le serpent siffla de mécontentement.

Il se dressa devant la tête de Harry qui l'ignora.

Il se faufila donc le long d'une de ses jambes. Il s'enroula autour de son cou la tête en face des yeux de l'enfant.

§Peut-tu donc me dire pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?§ siffla le reptile irrité.

§Je suis désolé Melchior.§ Chuchota-t-il.

Melchior sembla s'adoucir quelque peu, il desserra ses anneaux, qu'il avait inconsciemment contractés et attendit qu'Harry continue ses explications.

En effet cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il marmonnait pour on ne savait quelle raison.

Lui qui était dans un si beau rêve, peuplé de ses semblables.

Sa mère et ses frères et sœurs avec qui il avait grandi et qui lui manquaient tant !

Ils étaient tous nés dans une cage aux barreaux de fer.

Une des nombreuses cages du cirque Boubouglione. Elevé dans l'optique de faire plus tard, comme leur mère, des tours de magie orientaux.

Mais le cirque ayant subi la crise plus ou moins bien se dirigeait vers la faillite. Les enfants se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux aux représentations. Si bien que la troupe s'était séparée et les animaux vendus.

Sa famille avait été récupérée par l'Etat et mise dans un convoi à destination d'un zoo dans la banlieue de Londres.

Le camion avait basculé dans un ravin quand la pluie s'était déversée d'une telle manière qu'on avait l'impression qu'un nuage s'était percé d'un seul coup. Le conducteur avait purement et simplement perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Il avait aussi perdu la vie ce jour là.

Ca avait rameuté des dizaines de gens et d'autres véhicules plus bruyants encore.

C'était la panique et il avait fui.

D'abord jusqu'aux fourrés alentours puis de plus en plus loin sans se préoccuper de si sa famille l'avait suivie ou avait survécu à l'accident.

Quand il s'était arrêté, il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus de grande route, plus de gens affolés courant partout ni bruits de sirènes.

Il y avait juste le silence d'un quartier paisible dont le sommeil s'échappait encore des maisons.

Il s'était senti si seul à ce moment ! Seul être affolé et conscient des environs.

Le calme de cette petite bourgade l'avait mis mal à l'aise et il n'en avait que plus regretté, l'agitation du nid qu'il avait quitté.

Il ne les avait plus revus depuis. Il ne savait pas s'il étaient morts ou en fuite comme lui. S'il étaient finalement arrivés jusqu'au zoo. Mais tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir qu'ils lui manquaient, qu'ils soient dans la ruelle d'à côté ou à des milliers de kilomètres.

Caché dans les parterres identiques de ces maisons identiques il s'ennuyait.

Son salut était arrivé sous la forme d'un enfant chétif et ébouriffé répondant au doux nom de Harry.

Harry trompait sa solitude tout comme il faisait de même avec la sienne.

C'était un enfant formidable : gentil et sincère, entier dans ce qu'il entreprenait.

Melchior chérissait Harry.

Et Melchior détestait les Dursley plus que son petit corps ne pouvait supporter.

Il avait souhaité plus d'une fois les attaquer à coups de crocs mais Harry le retenait toujours.

Il revint à la discussion.

§je dois répéter pour quand la dame viendra§ Reprit finalement Harry.

§quelle dame ?§

§l'assistante sociale§ murmura-t-il encore plus bas de peur que le mot soit un déclencheur du réveil des Dursley.

§Encore ? Mais pourquoi revient-elle ?§ S'inquiéta le serpent, à chaque fois qu'elle passait rendre visite à Harry elle ne lui apportait que des ennuis.

La dernière fois c'était à cause de la myopie alarmante de Harry signalée par l'infirmière scolaire. Elle lui avait posé une multitude de question et était partie satisfaite de l'entrevue mais les Dursley en avait fait une jaunisse. Ils avaient criés à tort et à travers pendant des heures. Puis comme l'enfant semblait sous le choc l'avaient enfermé dans son placard pendant une semaine.

L'odeur avait été insupportable.

§je ne sais pas, je crois que ça a un rapport avec quand je suis monté sur le toit tu sais…§ répondit-t-il, il sembla écouter les bruits de la maison.

§comme par magie§ Il souffla mi-souriant mi-angoissé la fin de sa phrase comme s'il détenait un secret inavouable.

§Emryssss…§ Commença Melchior appelant Harry par le surnom qu'il affectionnait tant, alors qu'il ne savait pas comment entamer cette discussion.

Une discussion qui aurait du avoir lieu depuis le moment où il avait su pour les pouvoirs de son protégé.

Melchior n'était pas un serpent normal, il était un mamba vert. Il était donc particulièrement voyant et dangereux. Il remerciait d'ailleurs les larges vêtement offerts si généreusement par Dudley qui le camouflaient aux yeux des autres quand il s'enroulait autour de la taille de Harry.

Bien qu'ayant été élevé en captivité depuis sa naissance il avait été en contact avec nombre de sorciers et savait pertinemment en reconnaître un quand il en voyait.

§Emrysss il faut que tu saches quelque chose…§

§Oui ?§ Questionna Harry rendu inquiet par l'hésitation du serpent.

§ je pense que tu as quelque chose de… magique en toi…§

§ chutttttttt ne dis pas le mot, ne dis pas le mot !§ l'interrompit Harry.

§ Je crois que tu es un sorcier ! § Continua le serpent imperturbable.

§Un…Tu crois ???§ s'extasia le garçon en tournant la tête dans tous les sens comme si quelque chose d'extraordinaire allait arriver.

Melchior sembla s'amuser de la réaction de Harry, comme si celui-ci retrouvait soudain un peu de son innocence perdue.

§Tu veux essayer ?§ le taquina Melchior.

§Je peux ?§ S'exclama joyeusement Harry.

La langue du serpent vibra dans ce que Harry avait compris être un rire mais version reptile.

Harry se tortilla dans le réduit pour se mettre sur les genoux. Il observa son nouvel ami lui expliquer brièvement comment se concentrer. Il pensa très fort à ce dont il avait envie.

Son ventre se manifesta bruyamment ce qui le fit rougir. Il prit alors conscience qu'il avait très faim, n'ayant rien mangé depuis le dernier matin.

« Je veux…du bacon ! » il se fixa sur l'idée. Il en vint même à le répéter à haute voix en serrant les deux mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour prier.

Du bacon… Du bacon… Du bacon… Du bacon… Du bacon… Du bacon… Du bacon… Du bacon… Du bacon… Du bacon…

Et soudain la porte du placard s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre.

Harry se pencha pour voir au dehors mais il fut repoussé à l'intérieur par la face chevaline de sa tante. Elle huma l'air comme un taureau prêt à charger. Et elle le regarda à l'instar de la moisissure sur les murs de la salle de bain.

T'as du travail ! Grinça-t-elle.

… Harry ne répondit rien de peur d'attirer l'attention plus sur lui et sur Melchior.

Fais le petit-déjeuner de Vernon et dépêches-toi ! Argumenta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas ne serais-ce que pour respirer.

Sa tête disparu enfin de l'encadrement de la porte laissant à Harry le loisir de se mouvoir normalement. Vous savez, avaler sa salive, inspirer, expirer ce genre de banalités.

Il débloqua ses jambes ankylosées. Pendant que Melchior s'installait sur sa taille. Harry aimait que Melchior soit constamment avec lui. C'était une présence rassurante qui lui assurait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il sourit bêtement dans le noir.

Il poussa la porte du placard et se hasarda de nouveau à passer la tête dehors comme un animal traqué.

L'entrée était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Pas le moindre signe de vie à l'horizon.

« Parfait » pensa–t-il

Il se faufila dans la cuisine comme un agent secret. Il se colla aux murs et jetait un coup d'œil à la pièce. Puis il s'écrasa par terre dans un souci vain d'être discret. Il rampa alors pitoyablement jusqu'au frigidaire.

Il essayait depuis au moins deux minutes d'ouvrir le battant du frigo tout en restant dans sa position de « militaire qui fait le parcours de la mort sous les barbelés » quand il décida que ce serait plus facile debout. (quel génie vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Il grogna contre les émissions débiles, que regardait Dudley et qui ne racontait que des mensonges !

Et commença à cuisiner.

Il prit tout d'abord nombre d'œufs qu'il étala sur une poêle gigantesque, puis se saisit d'une barquette entière de tranches de bacon bien grasses.

Ajouta à ceci du pain dans le grille-pain et attendit la spatule à la main.

Il en chantonnerait presque mais il se contenta de sourire en mettant la table.

Il s'avéra que finalement Vernon n'avait que moyennement faim ce matin. Il se contenta donc juste des œufs, du pain grillé, de litres de café pour être au mieux de sa forme comme il se plaisait à le penser. Et laissa, oh miracle ! Deux tranches de bacon dans son assiette.

Il les regarda mécontent, et laissa dérivé sa haine vers Harry. Il fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour cherchant une solution au dilemme du bacon. Manger et s'éclater la panse ou ne pas manger et risquer que son neveu en profite, telle était la question !

L'idée même que l'erreur puisse se sustenter de façon normale une fois dans sa vie lui fut si insupportable qu'il préféra la première option.

Harry observa donc avec désespoir son oncle s'enfiler la première tranche en mâchouillant bruyamment.

Vernon sourit sadiquement à son neveu.

Mais alors que fier de son coup il porta la main à son assiette, son visage se figea en une grimace peu engageante.

Sa face, rougeaude naturellement, pris la couleur d'un gazon en pleine saison des pluie, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « bacon ».

Il commença même à taper de son gros poing sur la table, en toussotant des menaces incompréhensibles à l'égard d'Harry.

Le pauvre s'était réfugié, aussi loin que possible du poing vengeur, en se collant au lavabo de la cuisine.

Il sentit Melchior resserrer ses anneaux contre ses côtes et les portes des placards à vaisselles battre la mesure du point de Vernon.

Toute cette cacophonie alerta Pétunia qui arriva en courant et s'accrocha désespérément à son mari.

Les yeux fous de Vernon lui criaient l'ampleur du châtiment qui suivrait la débâcle.

Tout à sa frayeur il ne vit pas les assiettes et les verres sortir des placards pour tourner autour de Vernon dans une danse hypnotique.

Il ne cilla pas non plus quand la vaisselle décida de s'écraser sur la tête de Vernon chacun leur tour.

Vernon fut assommé au deuxième verre en cristal et à la quatrième assiette de porcelaine véritable.

Pétunia s'évanouit sous le prix qu'avait du coûter les petites merveilles.

Et Dudley ronfla plus fort encore dans son lit à l'étage.

Voyant que son oncle s'étouffait encore avec la tranche de bacon, Harry fit la seule chose sensée dans ces moments là : il couru jusqu'au téléphone et composa le numéro d'urgence.

Une petite voix aigrelette lui répondit qu'une ambulance arriverait aussi tôt que possible mais il n'eu pas le courage de demander ce que « aussi tôt » voulait dire.

Il raccrocha.

Il retourna sur le chantier qu'était la cuisine et pria très fort que tout s'arrête.

Les objets hétéroclites l'entendirent miraculeusement et retombèrent dans un fracas épouvantable au sol, brisant ce qui ne l'était pas déjà.

Il ramassa la tranche de bacon restée dans son assiette et s'enfuit dans son placard sans demander son reste.

Il la grignota dans l'attente qu'arrivent les secours.

Il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf anxieuse et terrifiée que Melchior prenait toutes les peines du monde à consoler.

« Au moins j'ai pu manger du bacon » Arriva tout de même à penser Harry à travers la cacophonie de pensées qui voyageaient dans son cerveau.

Mondingus sifflotait gaiement sur le chemin du manoir Malfoy.

Il laissa son regard caresser les nombreuses sculptures qui ornaient le jardin.

Il en sourirait presque s'il savait encore comment faire. Avec son patron tout était question de présentation : à quoi servait un jardin sinon à impressionner ?

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pourquoi le chemin de gravier clair qui menait au manoir était si long. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il s'était affublé du plus beau costume de sa penderie. Un complet brunâtre et une chemise crasseuse qu'il camouflait en fermant les boutons de son veston. Des chaussures passablement propre mais pas de cravates. Elles avaient toutes disparues dans la machine à laver. Sans commentaire donc.

Mondingus n'était pas homme à se soucier de son apparence mais il connaissait les gens riches. Des êtres totalement dépourvus de sens moral et de justice au profit d'un perfectionnisme et d'un sens de l'esthétisme exacerbé.

Aujourd'hui son enquête avait pris fin. Et il avait quelque chose de croustillant pour son patron.

Et s'il manoeuvrait bien son coup il gagnerait peut-être une petite gâterie qui ferait du bien à son fond de commerce.

Il ricana dans son coin, quand soudain il percuta quelque chose.

Il se retrouva le cul par terre, des graviers dans la bouche et c'est fort aimablement qu'il allait donner un coup de pied à ce qui l'avait fait tomber !

Heureusement il regarda avant de frapper.

En effet, de un : taper sur un petit garçon ce n'était pas très intelligent et de deux : le faire sur le fils du plus grand requin de la finance du monde sorcier, j'ai nommé Lucius Malfoy et accessoirement son patron, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne chose à faire.

Il redressa le gamin et se dépêcha de l'épousseter alors que celui-ci était encore groggy.

L'enfant, une merveille d'hérédité, possédait les longs cheveux blonds le visage pointu et le nez aquilin de son père. Ses yeux venait sans aucun doute de sa mère ainsi que ses lèvres pincées.

Il voyait en ce gamin la copie conforme de son père et espérait qu'il aurait un caractère moins acariâtre. Ce qui soit dit en passant n'était guère difficile !

Habillé de vêtements de goût particulièrement chers, l'enfant ne paraissait pas vraiment en être un mais plutôt un adulte de petite taille. Il se sentit encore plus misérable face à ce petit prince remasterisé digne de l'ancienne époque.

Il se reprit, plaqua un air mielleux sur son visage ingrat et chercha quelque chose à dire au gamin. Gamin qui n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête vers lui comme s'il était un insecte insignifiant. Un…un pauvre quoi !

Je…commença-t-il.

Bonne journée. S'inclina rapidement _la princesse_ avant de repartir tranquillement dans le sens inverse.

Il serra le poing spasmodiquement et reprit la marche lui aussi. « Sale petit gamin impertinent !» marmonna-t-il encore

Le fils Malfoy le devança sur le perron et emprunta les grandes portes d'entrée. Il les lui referma d'ailleurs promptement sur le nez.

Assez agacé, maintenant, Mondingus tapota la sonnette de sa baguette comme le veulent les portes sorcières. Celle ci lui demanda de sa voix traînante :

Veuillez décliner votre nom et le motif de votre visite. Voix qui ressemblait fortement à celle du propriétaire du manoir.

Mondingus, affaire avec Mr Malfoy père. Répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Aviez-vous rendez-vous ? continua-t-elle ennuyée.

Oui, bien sûr ! Pour qui me prenez vous ? s'irrita-t-il.

Quelle heure ? S'enquit-elle sans faire cas de son visiteur

15h30. Souffla-t-il

Il est 15h29, vous êtes en avance. Fit remarquer la porte

Je vais être en re…s'exclama-t-il en vérifiant les dires de la portes sur sa montre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« pas encore lui » songea de suite Mondingus.

Il tenait contre lui un chat noir d'une rare finesse qui le regarda de ses yeux aux pupilles grises. Le fils Malfoy l'ignora purement et simplement en passant la porte mais se retourna tout de même quand celle ci se fut refermée une fois de plus sur lui.

Vous ne devriez pas vous énerver contre la porte. Lui conseilla l'insolent.

…Il grinça des dents et sentit son sourire commercial tomber.

C'était juste un conseil. Continua l'enfant.

Il haussa des épaules.

Il lui tourna la dos et s'avança dans une des annexes du jardins, bordée de hauts buis d'un vert éclatant. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, le chat noir grimpa sur son épaule. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Et la dernière image qu'il eu de lui, fut l'impression qu'il lui souriait, autant qu'un chat puisse sourire.

Il se moqua de lui-même comme si un chat pouvait avoir des réactions aussi…aussi…humaines ?

Il est 15h33. L'informa poliment la porte.

Fais moi entrer vite ! s'alarma-t-il

Vous ne courrez pas dans les couloirs j'espère ? Persista celle-ci

Oui ! Oui je promet mais laisse moi entrer sinon c'est mon sang qui salira ton vernis ! menaça-t-il.

La porte sembla hésiter encore un instant, ce qui lui paru la minute la plus longue de sa vie. Elle se décida enfin à s'ouvrir lentement.

Il se faufila dans l'entrebâillement en grognant.

Il pu résister à courir les premiers mètres mais ce fut tout de sa résolution. Il était maintenant très en retard. Son patron allait le tuer !

Vous êtes en retard ! Lança nonchalamment Malfoy depuis son bureau.

Je suis désolé, je…

Des ennuis avec la porte ? S'enquit narquoisement l'héritier Malfoy en levant la tête de ses paperasses.

Tout en Lucius transpirait le luxe : de sa chevalière en or pur à son costume blanc délicatement ornée de détails argentés.

Il arborait un petit sourire exaspérant. Il croisa les doigts sous son menton et attendit.

Euh…je…Balbutia Mondingus ne sachant par où commencer.

Le rapport. L'induit Malfoy

Oui…je…

Votre élocution s'est elle endommagée ces derniers temps ? Elle me paraît encore bien pire que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire vous savez.

Sa langue se décida enfin à se débloquer et il fit son rapport normalement. Il se délectait par avance de la réaction du patron mais il n'en fut rien.

Fidèle à lui même, Lucius Malfoy resta impassible et le congédia si tôt qu'il eu fini.

Le dos à la porte Mondingus se repassait l'entrevue avec le patron.

Sa filature était terminée mais il lui restait un arrière-goût désagréable d'insatisfaction. Comme si au fond de lui il savait avoir loupé quelque chose de capital dans cette affaire. Peut-être, que cet enfant que Dursley refilait à Peterson une fois par semaine, n'était pas un enfant comme les autres…

Il décida de profiter de son congé pour continuer son enquête tout en maudissant sa curiosité. Il allait encore manquer de juteuses affaires !

En passant devant une salle dont la porte n'était pas fermée, il entendit du bruit.

C'était un étrange objet qui diffusait de la musique.

Carré avec un bâton qui s'élevait vers le plafond, l'objet semblait crier « Moldu » !

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent sous une frange de cheveux graisseux tant l'étonnement était grand de voir un objet moldu dans le manoir Malfoy.

Il observa davantage la pièce et découvrit le fils Malfoy allongé par terre.

Les cheveux, comme une auréole, étalés autour de sa tête. Il chercha son chat mystérieux des yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui passe entre les jambes. Le fils Malfoy alerté par le miaulement du noiraud se releva hébété.

Son visage se ferma immédiatement.

Il braqua sa baguette de bois doré vers la porte et la fit claquer d'un sort.

Le nez contre le panneau de bois encore une fois, il put entendre « La météo annonce un temps pas génial la semaine prochaine… » avant que le silence ne revienne.

Il était perplexe en sortant du manoir. « C'est quoi la météo ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Il était étonnant de constater à quel point les sorciers pouvaient être obtus. Il savaient qu'ils ne représentaient qu'une part infime de la population par rapport aux moldus. Mais, ils continuaient à faire comme s'ils étaient les maîtres du monde.

Beaucoup de choses leur échappaient. Ils connaissaient la magie, ses possibilités, mais surtout ses limites.

Ils restaient étriqués dans leur point de vue alors que l'existence de la magie bouleversaient tous les principes moldus. Elle aurait du leur apprendre que rien n'était impossible et leur offrir la liberté. Ils étaient devenus son esclave, incapable de prendre du recul. Incapable d'imaginer que la magie pouvait être autre chose que l'éclair de lumière qui jaillissait de la baguette magique.

La magie était quelque chose d'énorme, d'immense, d'effrayant parfois. Quelque chose que l'on pouvait entrevoir à travers les contes et légendes moldus. Une histoire d'ogres et de fées, une histoire de Pouvoir.

Mais peut-être était-ce cette peur du pouvoir, immense, entier, qui poussait des générations de sorciers à oublier comment l'obtenir. On barrait des pans entiers de l'histoire. On éliminait les possesseurs de ce pouvoir. On établissait des lois qui limitaient ce pouvoir. On inventait magie blanche et magie noire. On créait des guerres et des massacres. Tout cela c'était le travail de la peur, de la peur humaine.

Lucius Malfoy, plus grande fortune de l'Angleterre, aimait tenir le monde entre ses doigts. Rien n'était plus doux que d'inspirer la peur chez tous ces magnats de la finance. Ces vieillards séniles qui lui baiserait le bas de sa robe s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

Certaines personnes pourtant lui donnaient du fil à retordre.

Peterson par exemple ne paraissait nullement impressionné par son pouvoir et cela agaçait profondément Lucius.

La peur qu'il traînait dans son passage lui était très utile. En effet quelqu'un qui a peur ne réfléchit plus. Il n'est plus qu'un pantin qui obéit docilement à son maître.

Les dents du blond crissèrent quand il repensa à son propre maître. Les Malfoy n'avaient pas de maître, ils restaient libres et puissants de leur naissance à leur mort, telle la devise des Malfoy.

Cette devise était inscrite sur le mur principale de l'entrée. Il en avait tellement honte, honte ! lui un Malfoy ! Il avait préféré faire poser une tapisserie sur la gravure.

Ses doigts tapotèrent sur le bois verni de son bureau. C'était le signe qu'il réfléchissait.

Peterson semblait irréprochable, du moins en surface. Il laissa un petit sourire en coin étirer son visage.

Comment allait-il faire chanter Peterson avec cette information ?

Le petit garçon de la salle d'attente lui revint en mémoire, comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Jerry ? Henry ?

Quelque chose comme ça.

L'air était clair. Les arbres avaient recouvert les couleurs de l'automne.

Les promeneurs foulaient du pied le tapis mordoré. Les enfants faisaient s'envoler les feuilles ou creusaient des tunnels dans le bac à sable ( entre les crottes de chats ; )

Et alors que le calme régnait, un cri perça la quiétude chaleureuse du parc :

« Hiiiiiiiii !!!! Un serpent !!!! » S'écria une voix de femme.

Harry releva de suite la tête.

Il s'affola immédiatement et courut aussi discrètement que possible en direction du cri.

Il traversa la moitié du parc avant de voir une femme vêtue de violet des pieds à la tête s'accrocher à la manche d'un policier.

Mais je vous assure que j'ai vu un serpent ! Il était énorme ! au moins 5 mètres et tout vert ! D'un vert fluo ! cria l'hystérique en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Oui madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prévenir le zoo, des professionnels vont s'en occuper.

Mais ma petite fille est restée près du monstre ! s'égosilla-t-elle en sanglotant.

Le policier, visiblement dépassé, jeta un coup d'œil apeuré vers les fourrés. Il tenta encore de rassurer la jeune femme puis empoigna son arme de service et pénétra la verdure.

Harry suivit le policier mais s'arrêta à côté d'un portique de l'autre côté des buissons. Il siffla doucement.

§Melchior ! Fais attention au policier ! je suis près de la balançoire !§ Appela-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas venir ! » entendit-il répondre dans sa tête.

Harry ne fit pas attention à l'intrusion subite du reptile dans sa tête.

§Melchior ? Où es-tu ?§ Tenta-t-il encore.

« Je ne peux pas ! » Répéta-t-il

Harry sentit la peur au plus profond de lui. Comme une vague de frissons des épaules aux bouts des orteils.

§Melchior ? Chuchota-t-il encore Qu'es-ce qui ne vas pas ?§

« J'ai peur »

Harry attendit que son ami s'explique mais celui ci se terra dans un silence hostile.

Il piétina, revint surs ses pas, piétina et retourna là où il avait vu le policier s'engager.

Celui-ci grognait dans les fourrés. Il fourrageait avec son arme de service dans les branches sans vraiment y croire. Il n'osait continuer plus loin de peur de s'apercevoir que peut-être la femme avait dit vrai.

Harry le dépassa et se remit à chercher. Il songea très fort à Melchior, se le représentant dans sa tête. Petit et luisant, de longues et douces écailles éffilées. D'un beau vert fluo et des yeux fendus comme tous les reptiles.

Pendant ce temps Melchior avait d'autres préoccupations.

D'un naturel plutôt trouillard, ce qui l'avait amené à être séparé de sa famille rappelons-le, il se trouvait nez ou plutôt museau à museau avec une gigantesque saurien.

Plus de 3 fois plus long et large que lui, se déplaçant gracieusement, le géant le dardait d'une langue furieuse

Intérieurement et estérieurement pétrifié de peur il ne bougea pas.

"dégage!" Lui intima le mastodonte

"Tu empestes l'humain!" rajouta-t-il

Bien qu'en temps normal il aurait du se sentir véxé, l'insulte glissa sur lui.

Il y avait quelque chose de malveillant qui se dégageait de ce reptile.

Son agresseur, agagé semble-t-il, rouvrit sa gueule. Mais alors qu'il avait cru que l'autre l'insulterait encore il vit sortir de la noirceur de sa gueule une fumée noirâtre.

Comme un brouillard, il gagna en opacité et s'étira menaçant autour de lui.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne comprit le brouillard maléfique endiguer son cerveau qui marchait dorénavant au ralenti. Pris dans la gelée, il n'était plus capable de s'enfuir. Il vit s'avancer inexorablement le monstre de plus en plus près.

Mais soudain alors qu'il avait senti sa fin venir, il entendit une seconde voix. Cette voix froide et lugubre sembla réveiller son cerveau engourdi. Un vrai seau d'eau glacée.

"Que fais-tu, Nagini?"Susurra-t-elle à l'autre

"Je punis un insolent, ô mon maître" répondit son agresseur peu sûr de lui

"Tu punis un simple serpent que tu pourrais croquer d'un coup de mâchoire avec...mes pouvoirs?"Continua insidieusement le voix, joyeuse, comme une porte de prison peut l'être aux yeux du prisonnier qui se sait condamné.

"Mais maître il empeste l'hu...le moldu!" tenta de s'expliquer le saurien qui avait perdu un peu de sa superbe dans l'opération.

"Assez, Tu discutes mes ordres? Débrouilles-toi avec cette méprisable vermine mais sans utiliser mes pouvoirs inutilement!" le coupa acidement le "maître"

"Bien Maî tre"Répondit servilement son agresseur.

Il eu un temps de silence tendu ou l'un comme l'autre s'attendait à voir ressurgir la voix comme un diable de sa boîte. Puis comme se souvenant d'un coup de sa présence le géant reprit du poil de la bête.

Il se dirigea menaçant vers lui, tous crocs dehors. De là où il se tenait melchior pouvait voir le poison s'en écouiler au compte goutte.

La rage de s'être fait réprimander semblait avoir rendu fou l'autre.

Soudain les secours montrèrent le bout de leur museau sous la forme de trois serpents tout de vert vêtus.

il sortirent leur belle dentition comme pour un concours de blancheur et se crachèrent dessus à tout va.

Il regretta amèrement de ne pas être parti alors que l'autre se parlait à lui-même.

Mais il remerciait Merlin d'avoir eu la gentillesse de lui envoyer une cavalerie, aussi bizarre soit-elle.

Puis il se rappela que n'ayant pas vécu somme toutes très longtemps avec ses pairs peut-être avait-il perdu un peu de comment réagir en serpent dans ce genre de situation! Somme toute c'était une solution tout à fait probable. Enfin vivre tout le temps avec un humain aussi adorable soit-il n'avait guère du améliorer sa tendance : totalement à côté de la plaque!

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il rappela à l'ordre. C'était lui l'offense par Merlin! Il n'allait pas laisser d'autres combattre à sa place!

Un coup d'oeil sur la situation: bien qu'en supériorité numérique ( de dents bien sûr ) sa cavalerie n'arrivait pas à bout du géant. Il s'avança alors, ce nagini, comme l'avait nommé la Voix, occupé par ceux qui l'attaquaient ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Il pu alors tout à loisir lui donner de grand coups de crocs dans la queue.

Nagini réagit violement.

Il se retourna de suite et le fusilla du regard.

Il tenta aussi de le mordre à son tour mais le poison faisant déjà effet il se ramassa misérablement sur le sol de terre battue.

Tout en se tortillant dans tous les sens, Melchior pu entendre de longs cris, à vous glacer le sang si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà froids, surgir du corps du serpent.

Et alors qu'il s'arrêtait de gesticuler, une brume noirâtre s'éleva du cadavre en un long râle d'agonie. Le brouillard s'enroula un instant autour de lui, le faisant suffoquer puis s'éloigna vers le ciel.

Melchior fixa le ciel inquiet. Puis il revint à ses sauveurs.

Il ne les reconnut pas de prime abords mais bientôt s'écria

"c'est vous!"

"Quelle éloquence!"siffla moqueusement le premier en s'approchant.

"oui, c'est nous!" continua un second.

"Tu nous remet, nous, tes frères!" S'étonna un troisième.

Il ressentit une joie indescriptible, retrouva un souvenir caché sous chaque écaille, luisante du soleil perçant à travers les branchages. Comme si une pièce du puzzle de son coeur se remettait en place !

Ils lui racontèrent qu'ils s'étaient tous réfugiés après l'accident, qu'il ne manquait que lui à l'appel, qu'il avait sa place parmi eux et qu'ils l'attendaientdepuis longtemps.

Mais un bourdonnement au plus profond de son cerveau le réveilla.

Comme une plainte lancinante qui n'a pas de bouton off

Et soudain le voile se leva, c'était Harry, son Harry, cet enfant brisé qui lui avait donné tant d'amour.

Alors non sans tristesse il déclina l'invitation de ses frères. mais ceux-ci montrèrent tant de déceptions et d'incompréhension qu'il leur raconta tout. Il leur raconta l'accident, la rencontre avec Harry, son Emryss, et la joie, surtout la joie.

"T'es amoureux ma parôle" Avait reniflé un premier quand il eu fini sa tirade.

"T'es pas fou" avait-il répliqué offusqué.

"Si seulement il n'était que ça" Soupira un deuxième dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

"ehh" bougonna le premier.

"pauvre petit frère martyrisé" soupira dramatiquement le troisième à l'encontre du premier. Il sifflotèrent dans un bel ensemble.

Et ce n'est non sans regret qu'il les quitta.

Cependant il su qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand il vit un Harry en pleurs se jeter sur lui en le traitant d'idiot.

Alors qu'ils revenaient au 4 privet drive aussi surnommée "prison sweet prison" Il se consola en pensant qu'il pourrait y revenir quand il le souhaiterait à ce parc!

Il songea par la même occasion à ce Nagini aux yeux incandescent et à cette voix. Il avait tout raconté à son Harry sauf la partie à propos du fait que les sauveurs était sa famille ( pas fou il a pas envie de le faire culpabiliser le ryry)

"Peut-être que la voix s'était un humain dans le corps de Nagini" avait suggéré son protégé sans se douter qu'il n'était pas si loin du secret si bien gardé par le monde du mage noir tant redouté : Lord Voldemort.


	4. s'enfuir, c'est toujours un pas en avant

Désolé pour ce retard, enfin c'est vrai qu'à ce stade on ne parle plus dde retard mais de crime de lèse-majesté.

Pour ma défense, voyons : j'ai commencé des études de droit et cela me prend entièrement mes journées, mes nuits, mes univers parallèles, mes délirs, je suis devenue sérieuse aaaaaaaaaaah! non cela a le mérite de me changer mais pas à ce point!

A la rigueur peut-être que mes pages seront moins brouillonnes et remplies de débat philosophiques sur des

questions que l'on ne se pose jamais...

Merci encore à ceux qui liront cette fic et à ceux de la première heure qui croient encore aux publications tardives. Le monde d'Harry Potter est le plus merveilleux monde dans lequel je me sois plongé et je suis heureux de m'y être perdu il y a de cela 4 ans.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un halètement.

« Les plantes vertes du bureau de l'oncle Vernon doivent être arrosées sinon elles vont mourir ! »

Un raclement.

« Oui, mais, l'oncle Vernon ne laisse jamais personne rentrer dans son bureau ! »

Un mouvement trop brusque.

« J'espère que Melchior reviendra vite ! Trop longtemps qu'il est parti se promener au parc ! »

Un gémissement obscène.

« Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus ?! »

Le petit cœur de Harry manqua un battement comme si il avait un trou noir dans le ventre là où ça fait mal quand on court trop vite.

Une douleur devenue supportable avec le temps. Un bruit de fond dérangeant.

Harry eut l'impression un bref instant qu'il se voyait de haut. Comme si son corps et lui étaient deux entités dissociées.

Pourtant le garçon par terre avait les mêmes cheveux coupés courts et noirs. Les mêmes épaules menues ornées d'un gros grain de beauté que sa tante avait voulu enlever au couteau de cuisine. Un visage de fille dont se moquaient sans arrêt Piers et Dudley.

Un corps qu'il avait appris à connaître tout autant qu'à détester.

Un corps qui souffrait manifestement !

Son visage se tordit dans une grimace horrible. Ses yeux se fermant à ne plus vouloir se rouvrir.

Il se sentit attiré par le sol, lui qui était si bien là-haut ! Loin de tout !

C'est vrai pourquoi retourner là-bas ? Personne ne l'attendait au paradis Dursley ! Tante Pétunia qui lui donnait des corvées, Oncle Vernon qui s'énervait tout le temps sur lui et Dudley qui lui courait après !

Il regarda le sol se rapprochant de plus en plus vite. Sentant déjà la morsure de la douleur lui picoter les fesses.

Et pareil à un fantôme des dessins animés de Dudley, ses jambes translucides retourner dans leur enveloppe corporelle.

« Non, non et non » S'écria-t-il au fond de lui.

« Je ne veux pas » Mais déjà il en avait mal à hurler.

Toute cette douleur le rendait fou ! Omniprésente, autant physique que morale. Elle le torturait sans répit, de jour comme de nuit, qu'Il soit là ou pas !

Il s'était brouillé avec Melchior parce qu'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci vienne lors des « promenades » de Vernon.

Mais, il l'avait vu dans sa tête, qu'il retrouvait sa famille à chaque fois qu'ils allaient au parc !

Le laissant seul avec Dudley et sa bande.

Il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'il disparaisse !

Melchior avait sans doute tant à rattraper ! Plutôt que de rester avec un minable deux pattes comme lui !

Et puis il voulait tellement partir !

Loin d'ici, de toute cette souffrance qui lui collait de partout comme la mélasse ou le sirop d'érable ! Découvrir autre chose ! Il y avait forcément autre chose !

Tout ne pouvait pas être noir et sale comme les Dursley !

Il y avait forcément quelqu'un quelque part qui prendrait soin de lui et qui l'aimerait ! Il voulait l'amour de tante Pétunia pour Dudley, il voulait que tout le monde l'aime comme s'il était un être particulièrement précieux à chérir !

Il voulait se gorger de cet amour, comme de soleil lors des beaux jours d'été.

Il agrippa le sol autour de lui, de ses mains fantomatiques. Et jetait de temps en temps des regards affolés en direction de l'Autre.

Voilà qu'il sentait son ventre puis son cœur recommencer à battre, comme une gangrène qui peu à peu gagne du terrain.

Ses ongles mous s'effritaient déjà tandis que ses poumons pulsaient, il respirait à nouveau.

Mais il n'abandonna pas ! Il avait déjà réussi à s'envoler une fois pourquoi ne pas recommencer pour ne plus jamais revenir !

Il griffa, gesticula, s'étira de tout son corps ectoplasmique.

Et alors que ses bras s'engourdissaient à son grand désespoir, une violente secousse retentit.

Son épaule lui faisait mal, atrocement mal, comme un couteau de cuisine chauffé à blanc qu'on aurait enfoncé dans sa chair. Elle lui renvoya une décharge qui fit sonner les alarmes de son cerveau.

Elle l'attirait inexorablement vers son corps et chaque tentative pour s'en éloigner résonnait comme si l'on essayait de lui arracher une oreille en tirant dessus !

Harry reconnaissait inconsciemment que si il retombait dans son corps il n'aurait plus jamais de chance de s'échapper. Prisonnier des Dursley et de Mr Peterson. Seul dans sa petite vie insignifiante. Il tira plus fort, ignorant de la douleur.

Son épaule sembla rayonner d'une douce lumière rosée, séduisante, Harry s'en approcha tel une mouche d'une lampe. Mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et quitta à regrets cette sensation de bien-être diffusée par la boule de lumière.

Aussitôt qu'il s'écartait, il ressentit comme une profonde tristesse émaner de la minuscule étoile qui tremblota. Elle éclata soudain en fines particules de poussières et Harry fut éjecté loin très loin de lui-même.

Quand il se réveilla, il du se concentrer pour ne pas traverser le sol.

En effet sa main et ses genoux disparaissaient alternativement dans le carrelage.

Il agita ses doigts sous ses yeux et ne perçu qu'une brume ayant vaguement son apparence. De longs doigts de lumière blanche flous sur les bords.

Un trou béant perçait son épaule gauche, là où il avait eu si mal !

Il ne chercha pas à regarder en arrière, de peur que ses efforts ne soient réduits à néant. Et traversa la porte de la pièce quand il eu compris le mécanisme de solidité de son nouveau corps.

Il traversa également une jeune femme, au regard un peu fou, collée à la porte.

Il avait entraperçu ses pensées.

Elles lui firent mal au cœur.

Il n'y croyait pas, son corps derrière lui avec la souffrance et lui, devant, enfin libre ! Quand il fut dehors, dans le jardin de la propriété, pourvue de grands cèdres alignés en rang d'oignon et une infinie étendue verte comme une eau ondoyante, l'air qui faisait courber les brins d'herbes ne l'atteint pas.

Pas une seule fois un souffle de vent ne fit voleter le moindre de ses cheveux. Il commença à paniquer mais pas avant alors qu'aucun parfum ne vint lui chatouiller les narines, même si près des jonquilles, qu'il aurait pu déposer un léger baiser sur leur corolle.

Sa main passa au travers de la tige au lieu de la cueillir. Il la fixa, translucide et veinée de bleu de rouge, d'or et d'argent qui tourbillonnaient pour ne former qu'une rivière multicolore d'une lueur pale et rosée.

Il écrasa la fleur de sa main fantomatique mais elle en ressorti indemne, dressant pétales et cartels fièrement.

Il aurait voulu pleurer mais il ne le pouvait plus. Ses yeux ne trouvaient plus la source de ses larmes où peut-être s'était-elle tarie. Soudainement la douleur lui faisait envie, vicieuse compagne de ses jours d'enfers qui lui laissait un vide immense à combler. Les murs blancs crème du manoir, qui abritaient encore la souffrance d'un être qui ne pouvait plus l'exprimer, semblaient rire de lui. Ils l'attiraient et peut-être une vie de douleur serait plus agréable que ce cocon de coton dans lequel il était embourbé, les sons, les odeurs, assourdis comme un silence avant l'apocalypse.

A quatre pattes sur l'herbe, il fixait la tige effilée d'un brin dans la tempête, se courber et frissonner.

Son regard porta de nouveau sur ces mains blanchâtres et il en retomba à terre de surprise. La couleur s'était presque évanouie, et soudain plus rien.

Il sentit une angoisse remonter le long de sa gorge pour y rester coincée et sa respiration se bloqua. La moindre des particules constituant son corps comme prise de soubresauts et un trou noir dévastateur s'ouvrit depuis un point entre ses yeux qui flouèrent sa dernière sensation. Et là dans l'horreur de se sentir disparaître, il la sentit, elle parcourue ses veines, curieuse, avide, indifférente à ses boyaux malmenés, déchirant tout sur son passage, et électrisant jusqu'à son nerf optique, pleine et entière, jalouse et possessive, la Douleur.

Il ne pouvait plus voir qu'elle, elle qui cercla le trou noir d'une barrière, comme pour le réveiller, comme pour empêcher la fuite de son être en dehors de lui. Il imagina un gigantesque puit sans fond qui réclamait à manger comme un animal perdu et abandonné, qui réclamait cette chose qui lui avait été arrachée alors qu'il quittait son corps perclus de souffrance.

Il releva la tête du sol qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir rejoint, le bleu du ciel l'étonna par sa tranquillité, il s'était attendu à voir le chaos de son âme rejaillir sur toutes les forces de la nature comme si prises de compassion elles avaient voulu l'accompagner dans ses derniers moments.

Mais rien l'herbe était toujours verte, les fleurs délicatement poussées par le vent et comme poussant un long mugissement de tristesse afin de remplacer ses larmes qui ne pouvaient plus couler, le ciel d'un bleu intense, d'un bleu religieux et il s'attendit presque à voir Dieu sortir la tête d'un nuage et lui tendre la main.

Il ouvrit les bras suffoquant et espérant la mort.

Autour de lui crépitait déjà des lucioles de lumières comme avant une perte de connaissance, il leva le bras dans un geste enfantin, sa main passa au travers mais il sentit une légère résistance.

Il se releva vivement.

Il observa, partout, voletant nonchalamment sur des lignes invisibles comme des funambules, palpitaient de douces lueurs colorées. Il se remémora la rivière parcourant son bras avant qu'elle ne s'épuise et releva le bras pour tenter il ne savait quoi.

La luciole s'écarta vivement cette fois et il l'entendit presque rire, d'un rire de clochette qu'on eu attribué aux anges s'il l'on n'en connaissait. Une irisation linéaire comme l'illustration du vent souleva trois lucioles de lumière.

Il suivit ce fil d'Ariane, il virevoltait un peu partout, puis il traversa son corps et ressortit de lui sans qu'il n'ait rien ressenti. Il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'un millier de ces brins irisés, l'avaient élus curiosité de l'année.

Malgré ses poumons en feu il chercha la preuve de ce que lui apportait ses yeux et là dans un picotement il ressenti l'un d'entre eux.

Ses globules rouges soudainement pris de vie et pourvus de main comme dans les dessins animés intelligents que Pétunia tentait de faire regarder à Dudley. Il tira dessus.

Son corps engloutit une étoile, puis une autre. Il tira sur plus de fils et bientôt sans que cela fut conscient toutes les particules de son corps appelant les étoiles, les autoroutes irisées avaient pris le passage comme un péage, déposaient leur fardeau de puissance, et repartaient.

Il sentit la douleur refluer tandis que le trou noir se remplissait, il ne resta bientôt plus de trace. En paix à présent avec ce ciel si tranquille.

Il observa le jardin avec un œil nouveau, les fils étaient partout, ils quadrillaient l'espace, les êtres et les objets dans un fourmillement de couleurs. Il n'y avait pas un arbre qui ne fut traversé de toute part ou couvert d'un réseau dense.

Il approcha sa main d'un cyprès dont le maillage finement tissé suivait harmonieusement les courbes de l'écorce et quand il le frôla il eu l'étrange impression d'être un arbre. Fier et droit, résistant malgré les tempêtes, et s'étirant toujours plus haut afin d'atteindre le soleil.

Il retira sa main doucement et rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé.

Soudain, il entendit comme un chant sortir des branches remuées par le vent, c'était doux et émouvant, comme si il avait voulu partager avec lui qui ne le pouvait plus les sensations du vent sur ses feuilles, du fourmillement des insectes à sa surface, de l'envol délicat d'un moineau d'une branche souple.

Il toucha tout ce qu'il pouvait. C'était un jeu merveilleux, sans cesse réinventé où chaque brin d'herbe, fleurs et animaux, lui faisait quitter par une étrange empathie ce cocon de silence et de solitude.

De plus en plus sensible à cette Magie, il soufflait le mot pour le rendre réel.

« Magie, Magie, la Magie existe ! »

La terre elle-même lui apportait son lot de sensations et bientôt il pu réentendre, sentir, et toucher comme s'il eu un vrai corps.

Il pouvait voir à présent la magie fourmiller sur sa peau comme sur l'écorce d'un arbre, le pénétrer par endroit pour ressortir à d'autres.

Il chercha mi courant, mi volant la sortie du jardin et s'enfuit à travers le haut portail qui abriterait encore nombre d'horreurs.

Il ne ressentait pas de fatigue mais une certaine lassitude alors quand la nuit tomba telle une chape de plombs sur l'horizon, il se coucha dans l'herbe pour observer les étoiles qu'on voyait encore bien.

Il était encore dans la banlieue de Londres, le manoir étant dans une zone reculée de tout pour permettre sûrement avec toute l'intimité que désire le propriétaire d'agir selon ses plaisirs malsains.

Au bout de quelques heures, il avait fait plusieurs découvertes. Tout d'abord si la plupart des êtres vivants étaient emmaillotés de fils de magie, d'autres semblaient être ignorés par celle-ci, ou les traversait juste timidement.

Elle changeait de couleur également, soit multicolore soit d'une dominance de couleur mais il ne savait pas ce qui provoquait ce changement.

Il remarqua à sa plus grande tristesse que beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait rencontré jusque là possédaient une sorte de réservoir de magie situé un peu partout dans le corps et qui pourvoyait aux besoins de celui-ci, l'un à la cheville, l'autre au niveau du cœur.

C'était sûrement cette partie là qu'il s'était arraché et quittant sa prison de chair, sa Magie. Juste un trou noir dans l'épaule et un vide à jamais insatisfait. Cependant tant qu'il y aurait de la magie dans l'air il en aurait toujours suffisamment pour lui-même.

Il tira un peu plus sur les fils.

Une vague d'énergie bienfaisante lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

Il essaya de faire tourner les fils dans sa main et provoqua un minuscule tourbillon de magie pure.

Excité par sa réussite, il réessaya près d'un brin d'herbe en se retournant su le ventre, le nez à la limite de la fraîcheur du sol. Le mini tourbillon revint, mais quand il l'approcha de sa cible, le vert tendre se déchiqueta sous la pression, il arrêta immédiatement.

Le brin gisait pitoyablement, la tête basse. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, il s'en voulait de pouvoir faire du mal à quelqu'un, à quelque chose aussi facilement mais l'excitation du pouvoir était toujours là, tenace.

Il se promit de maîtriser cette nouvelle capacité à l'avenir.

Le soleil pointait à peine ses rayons sur les terres lointaines qu'Harry était en train de marcher.

Il avait hâte de retrouver Melchior, même si pour cela il devait revoir une fois de trop Vernon. Trouvant le temps long il observa une envolée d'oiseau et nota leur façon de voler. Ils semblaient brasser l'air, portés par une foule de lignes courbes.

Il s'imagina des ailes et poussa des fils à jaillir de son dos en longues plumes tricotées en un maillage serré. Il battit faiblement avec ses raquettes de lumière, et sentit sa volonté faiblir sous l'effort. Il y avait trop de lignes à faire vibrer en même temps et tout s'évanouit quand il s'écroula par terre.

Il souffla.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes il ne trouvait pas la force de bouger le moindre petit doigt.

Son impuissance le fit grimacer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Privet drive,

Privet drive, rien que le nom écrit sur une pancarte cerclée de bleu, lui donna la chair de poule.

Il s'avança bravement sur le goudron qui suintait sous la chaleur, la rue semblait une ville fantôme, volets fermés et pas âme qui vivent. Il resta bloqué devant la maison de son enfance.

Les rideaux de la cuisine qui tremblèrent lui indiquèrent que manifestement Pétunia espionnait la rue et il supposa que Dudley était dans le salon en train de regarder la télé.

Il posa la main sur la porte de bois bleu qu'il avait repeint l'année dernière, des éclats de peinture s'écaillaient déjà.

Mais Melchior n'était pas dans le placard, il eu beau chercher dans le moindre recoin de ses étagères et entre son soldat de plomb unijambiste et ses chaussettes dépareillées, pas de serpent.

Il fouilla ainsi le reste de la maison, de plus en plus affolé et ce qui devait arriver arriva, au détour de la porte de la chambre de Dudley il percuta Pétunia. Enfin percuter c'était un bien grand mot, ses lignes de lumières accrochèrent vaguement les siennes et il resta pantelant tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin.

Il se retourna, elle déposa un paquet de linge propre sur le lit et s'affaira autour de l'armoire.

Il se sentait encore fébrile comme après un coup de jus. Observant sa main striée, incandescente, les stries tremblotèrent puis s'étirèrent jusqu'à laisser apparaître sa main pâle et translucide. Il relâcha la pression et elles reprirent leur place.

Il esquissa un pâle sourire devant les perspectives qui s'offraient à lui, mais les rejeta bien vite de son esprit, il devait retrouver Melchior le plus tôt possible et quitter cet endroit maudit pour ne plus y revenir, jamais !

Finalement il revint dans le séjour, où Dudley ricanait bêtement devant une émission probablement dénuée d'intérêt. Il souffla et lui envoya un regard noir, Pétunia le traversa encore, amenant avec elle la sensation désagréable d'être étiré dans tous les sens, elle tapota gentiment la tête de son rejeton, suivit d'un baiser affectueux sur ses cheveux cendrés.

« Je vais te préparer ton goûter mon dudlychounet ! Minauda-t-elle de sa voix criarde.

Et elle se dirigea d'un pas enthousiasme dans sa cuisine proprette, quand à Dudley il ne décolla même pas les yeux de l'artefact à lavage de cerveau, dûment agrée par le gouvernement, en face de lui.

La porte claqua.

Un grognement familier retentit depuis l'entrée, Vernon Dursley dans toute la splendeur de sa rage pénétra le salon, le teint rougeaud et les mains crispées.

« Alors ? » S'enquit timidement Pétunia en revenant de sa goûter party.

« Alors ? Alors ?! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a ! » S'époumona Vernon comme s'il s'était retenu de hurler depuis des heures !

« Mais… »

« Il n'est pas dérangé mentalement, ni autiste depuis sa naissance sans que cela se soit remarqué ! Pfff » Continua-t-il sans s'inquiéter de l'interruption.

« Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? » Reprit-il tout aussi hargneusement en se tournant vers sa femme qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

« Euh… » Tremblota Pétunia en se ratatinant.

« On doit le garder ! »

« Quoi ?! » Sembla se réveiller Pétunia comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

« L'hôpital est bondé et ils nous suggèrent de recourir à l'aide d'un psy ! Je vais devoir le ramener !

« Quoi ?! Mais…mais !» Anonna t-elle.

« J'y vais demain après le boulot » Finit Vernon vidé de son énergie.

Il s'affala peu élégamment sur le canapé à côté de son fils qui sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence de son père.

« Salut p'pa ! » marmonna-t-il vaguement.

Harry sortit de son état d'hébétude, se demandant vaguement s'il avait envie de voir son corps, il s'avéra que non, mais, qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Melchior soit à ses côtés, c'est-à-dire dans une chambre d'hôpital au milieu des infirmières et des médecins qui ne manqueront pas de le transformer en sac à main dès qu'ils poseront la main dessus.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La façade de l'hôpital était blanche, les couloirs blancs et rectangulaires, la chambre blanche, rectangulaire, et vide, la table de chevet était blanche, rectangulaire vide et inutile, son corps était rose et bosselé mais vide et inutile également.

Là enfoncé dans des draps immaculés, cette chose insignifiante qu'il avait supporté tant d'années, semblait à la fois vivante et morte, oscillant entre les deux. Les yeux étaient ouverts pourtant, portés sur une quelconque tache au plafond, les mains agitées de tics musculeux, la respiration douce et régulière soulevait sa poitrine enserrée dans les couvertures.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il avait toujours eu ce regard bovin et espéra que non.

Mais d'autres sentiments il n'en eu pas, pas de colère, de tristesse, de joie, d'envie, pas non plus d'espoir. Juste une profonde indifférence face à un corps qui n'était déjà plus le sien, comme un étranger.

Son centre magique se trouvait bien sur son épaule comme il s'y attendait.

Il se détourna de ce spectacle affligeant et chercha son ami du regard.

Après deux ou trois sifflements, il se sentit stupide d'avoir pensé qu'on puisse l'entendre alors qu'il était presque un fantôme, il ne pouvait plus émettre de son !

« Melchior ? » Essaya-t-il par la pensée cette fois.

« Harry ? » Lui répondu aussitôt son ami. Le sifflement lui fit chaud au cœur, il eu l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années, cette journée n'avait que trop duré !

« Oui ! C'est moi ! Où es-tu ? » S'enquit-il impatiemment.

Un bruissement sortit de sous le lit et Melchior se glissa lentement sur le lit.

« Harry ? » S'inquiéta le serpent en voyant l'état toujours aussi pitoyable de son corps.

« Non je ne suis plus ce corps Melchior ! Attends je vais te montrer ! »

Il s'approcha du lit, et chatouilla doucement la ligne de magie qui vibrait sur la tête écailleuse.

Aussitôt le saurien sursauta, enfin aussi bien qu'un serpent peut le faire, c'est-à-dire qu'il frémit légèrement sous ses doigts et tourna vivement ses yeux fendus vers un point sur sa droite.

« Harry ? Je ne te vois pas ! Comment fais-tu cela ? » S'inquiéta Melchior.

Harry réfléchis à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir rétorquer à son ami pour lui expliquer cette longue, trop longue histoire.

Melchior sur les talons après une bonne séance d'explications, sans tasse de thé et petits biscuits malheureusement, Harry s'élança dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Il s'avéra que Melchior n'était pas d'une nature très compliquée. Il avait pour ainsi dire tout intégré sans problèmes et maintenant il frétillait d'impatience face à cette nouvelle vie.

« Tu te rend compte Harry ?! On va pouvoir partir vers de nouvelles aventures sans les deux pattes ! C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi ! » Harry soupira. Et ce monologue durait depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de sa liberté !

« Oui je m'en rend compte ! »

« Tu verras ça va être formidable ! On va visiter le monde et je vais m'occuper de ton éducation moi ! »

« Le monde ? »

« Oui ! Le Monde ! Changer d'air ! Rencontrer des gens, quoique je suis pas sur que tu sois en état » Son enthousiasme se refréna quelque peu mais d'une caresse Harry le rassura.

« Mon corps ne me manque pas. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

« Tu t'en fabriqueras un nouveau ! Il faut juste que tu maîtrises un tantinet tes pouvoirs ! »

« Oui, oui » Anonna-t-il sans conviction, tout cela l'agaçait et le frustrait ! Il aurait voulu ne pas en parler. Melchior se découvrait l'âme d'un optimisme au grand dam d'Harry.

Au détour d'un couloir Harry entendit des pleurs, puis des cris de rage, puis des pleurs et tout un tas de nuisances sonores qui lui teintèrent le cœur d'un bleu triste.

« Quelqu'un pleure ! »

Melchior se souleva du haut de ses écailles.

« De quoi ? Je n'entends rien ! »

Avant qu'il ne le prenne un fou Harry localisa vite fait la provenance et continua vers une chambre en apparence banale.

Il ressentit une forte perturbation des ondes. Elles vibraient formant une mer agitée, refluant et repartant à l'attaque. Il se laissa bercer.

« Qu'es-ce que tu attends ? » S'enquis Melchior et Harry perçu de la peur.

« Tu as peur ? » Le taquina-t-il « Je croyais que nous devions vivre de grandes et belles aventures pleines de mystères et de dangers ! » Rigola-t-il.

« Mais c'est toi qui me fait peur à rester planté là ! » S'offusqua-t-il.

Dans la chambre aussi quelconque que l'en présageait l'extérieur. Un lit, une table, une fenêtre. Non pardon un lit, une table, une fenêtre, un bouton « rapplique infirmière », une couverture et accessoirement un corps, composé d'une tête, deux bras et deux jambes quoique il était difficile sous l'épaisseur de la couette de définir le chiffre exact de membres inférieurs.

Mais ce corps n'étant pas à l'hôpital pour rien (lieu de vacance préféré de tout être vivant !), était plongé dans un profond sommeil.

La petite fille ne bougeait pas d'un pouce que ce fut pour pleurer ou crier. Il était donc inconcevable que ce fut elle l'auteur des bruits sus-entendus parce que Harry était convaincu qu'il était impossible de pleurer sans crisper au moins un muscle !

Ou alors il aurait bien voulu lui demander comment faire parce que cela l'aurait sauvé de beaucoup de punitions de Vernon s'il avait pu s'en empêcher ! Vernon n'aimait pas les pleurnicheurs et il l'enfermait toujours dans le placard quand il se mettait à pleurer.

Elle semblait jolie sous les nombreux bandages qui la faisaient ressembler à l'un des monstres des dessins animés de Dudley.

Elle lui rappelait le conte de la maîtresse qui racontait comment une belle princesse dormait pendant cent ans. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien comment elle se réveillait mais après elle était heureuse et mangeait à sa faim comme lui avait dit la gentille miss Brown.

Miss Brown n'était pas réellement maîtresse. En vérité aucune de ses maîtresses n'avait été gentille avec lui d'aussi long qu'il se souvienne.

Elles ne le croyaient jamais quand il assurait ne jamais faire de bêtises mais croyaient toujours Pétunia qui racontait qu'il était un petit voyou qui faisait du mal à son dudlychounet.

Elles se mettaient toujours en colère quand il s'endormait en classe parce qu'il travaillait trop mais jamais contre Dudley qui ne ramenait aucun devoir.

Elles se désintéressaient de lui quand il ne suivait pas leurs conseils d'aller voir d'autres enfants mais l'accusaient ouvertement à chaque bobo d'avoir taper un autre.

Bref Miss Brown n'était certainement pas une maîtresse mais une apprentie maîtresse !

Elle n'était venue qu'une semaine pour remplacer Miss Gargamel qui était malade.

Racontant des histoires à Harry pendant les récrés ou lui passant ses fatigues ponctuelles avec bonne humeur. Il avait aussi beaucoup aimé le vilain petit canard mais cela lui rappelait trop qu'il ne toucherait jamais à ce bonheur là ! Ses parents à lui étaient morts et ils ne reviendraient pas le chercher.

Il soupira.

Harry était heureux de ne pas avoir été obligé de dormir si longtemps pour s'échapper des Dursleys. « Et puis, ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé dormir ! » songea l'enfant.

Bref la jolie blondinette qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil et n'émettait pas un pleur était entourée de tout un tas de bidules plus ou moins utiles et surtout plus ou moins bruyants. Allant des monitorings aux poches à perfusions.

Pâle, presque translucide la peau de la malade faisait ressortir la jeunesse de ses traits. « 9, Peut-être 10ans » pensa Harry. Il se sentit compatir.

Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle n'était pas seule, une ombre lui tenait la main.

Tremblante, secouée par de houleux sanglots, la jeune fille semblait disparaître parfois comme immatérielle.

Elle ne lui tenait pas vraiment la main d'ailleurs elle tirait plutôt dessus de toutes ses forces.

Melchior le siffla, un avertissement alors qu'il pénétrait plus avant dans la chambre.

La jeune fille sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et souleva son imposante chevelure blanchâtre. Révélant son visage dénué de couleur.

« Il est tout blanc » s'effraya Harry qui recula d'un pas.

« C'est un fantôme ? » Demanda-t-il à Melchior.

« Qui ça ? » S'impatientait le batracien « Il n'y a personne à part la petite dans le lit ! »

« Qui est là » sanglota une voix. Il s'aperçut que non seulement le fantôme parlait mais qu'il s'adressait à lui ! Qu'il paraissait même le voir ! Etait-il lui-même un fantôme ?

Et s'il était mort ?

Après tout cela serait plus logique que toute cette magie, ce bonheur qu'il ressentait enfin, ne devait en rien à sa nature de sorcier comme disait Melchior mais en le fait qu'il n'existait plus, il était mort ! Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

Il fut libéré d'un poids un bref instant tandis qu'un autre prenait sa place : Il était mort, mort, mort comme mort, mort comme mort définitivement, comme plus de vie, d'existence, d'aventures palpitantes, comme plus d'espoir de connaître la vie sans les Dursleys, comme enterré, comme mort quoi.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » Reprit la voix péniblement comme au prix d'un immense effort.

Peut-être que s'il ne répondait pas au fantôme il ne s'apercevrait pas de sa présence et ne le hanterait pas s'interrogea Harry. C'est vrai quoi ! Mourir d'accord, mais mourir hanté non pas d'accord !

« s'il vous plait ! » Et voilà les grandes eaux « aidez moi qui que vous soyez ! » supplia-t-elle en tirant encore plus fort sur sa main qui semblait soudée à celle de la patiente dans le lit.

La main titilla la curiosité d'Harry, elle rayonnait plus que le reste du corps, parfois d'une lueur irisée. De puissantes vagues de magie battaient la mesure d'un cœur qui se meut faiblement. De plus en plus erratique, comme épuisé.

Il observa mieux la jeune fille, de larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, violettes, ses jambes ne la supportaient plus et elle reposait sur le sol, inerte, n'ayant plus que le haut du corps en mouvement.

« Je suis là » laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui.

« S'il vous plait aidez-moi ! » Répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Mais je ne sais pas comment » continua-t-il mal à l'aise plus que tout.

« Je suis coincée, je veux partir mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis coincée ! » répliqua-t-elle un peu hystérique sur la fin.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ma main ! Elle est bloquée ! Elle ne veut pas se détacher ! »

« Se détacher ? De quoi ? De ton corps ? » Harry sentait des pointes de malaise lui picoter les entrailles qu'il n'avait plus.

« Mais oui de mon corps ! Je ne veux plus y retourner ! »

« … »

« Je voulais partir, je voulais partir ! »

« …mais partir où ? » S'enquit-il bravement. »

« Loin de lui ! Je voulais partir ! »

« C'est qui lui ? »

« Mais ma main elle est restée coincée ! Tout le reste du corps est passé mais pas ma main ! »

« Le reste du corps ? » De plus en plus perdu.

« Mais oui ! Regarde il est là ! »

Et elle lui montra le corps translucide qui reposait sur le lit.

Le puzzle s'imbriqua enfin, Harry avait peur et en même temps espoir de comprendre. Cette fille était comme lui ! Elle avait voulu se séparer de son corps mais elle, elle n'avait pas réussi ! Sa main, sûrement son centre magique n'était pas passé ! Il reconsidéra le corps allongé et celui qui se débattait toujours. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Les mêmes longs cheveux et la même silhouette frêle ! Bon pour sa défense il ne voyait que très peu le visage de la belle au bois dormant donc sans comparaisons possibles avec celui ravagé par les larmes de son entité psychique !

Peut-être n'était-il pas mort après tout !

« Tu as essayé de forcer,…je veux dire en y pensant très fort ! » Se rattrapa-t-il en regard des efforts physiques qu'elle déployait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Bien sûr ! Mais je suis fatiguée ! Et puis cette fichue main qui ne passe pas ! »

Harry s'approcha et leva la main au-dessus de l'enchevêtrement de lumières qui vibraient depuis la main de la fillette. Il entreprit de délier les cordons qui clignotaient comme des guirlandes électriques.

« Ça fait bizarre ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Comme des décharges électriques »

Il tira sur un cordon puis sur un autre, quand ils se touchaient, des étincelles crépitaient, un feu d'artifice de toutes couleurs, il lui semblait tenir un monde dans ses mains.

Elle arracha sa main une fois le dernier fil délié puis tournoya dans la chambre en pouffant. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Harry elle lui tomba dessus et le serra aussi fort que ses bras le pouvait mais elle le traversait.

Elle se mit à pleurer, d'abord doucement puis comme si sa vie en dépendait, en hoquetant et gémissant.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et fut pris de remords.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Je veux dire… »

« Oui ! » l'interrompit-elle.

Il s'acharna, voulant être sûre qu'elle ait bien compris le sens de tout ceci, sa portée.

« Tu n'as plus de corps, du moins plus physique… » Elle trembla.

« Et je t'assure ce n'est pas tous les jours facile est-ce que tu ne préférerais pas retourner dans ton corps ? Je ne sais pas si c'est possible en fait, moi je n'ai même pas essayé, je n'en avais pas…envie… » Il s'arrêta comme pris d'un frisson qui partait des doigts de pieds jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux.

« Tu es comme moi ? » Murmura-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

« Oui, enfin je ne sais pas » Se reprit-il à temps, il ne savait pas encore s'il voudrait parler de ça un jour.

« Tu as tiré et pouf plus de corps ? »

« Euh… »

« On peut dire ça… »


	5. Aurore

Aurore

L'aurore n'attend plus le soleil, elle s'impatiente

La rosée est tombée, elle est mouillée

Elle trépigne, elle porte plainte

Son réveil est rouillé

Aurore veut grandir la tête haute, elle veut s'épanouir

Courir en riant, mais personne ne l'entend

Courir en trébuchant, mais rire

Elle ne peut maintenant

La rage d'Aurore croit à sa place comme un fil d'or

Elle l'étouffe, elle l'électrise

Un coup de sort

La rage d'Aurore s'entend tout autour des hameaux

A la saint Isabelle se lève la brise

Jusqu'aux rameaux.

§ Aurore a encore tout dévasté § se plaignit Melchior

Harry n'avait pas ouvert un œil qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il verrait.

Le champ de fleurs d'hier avait dû se transformer en champs de ruines, des monticules de terre écrasés, déplacés, retournés, éparpillés au vent jusqu'au néant.

Et des fleurs il n'en resterait rien.

Il soupira.

Il ouvrit les yeux, enfin.

Et au milieu du carnage, au milieu d'un cratère se trouvait une crinière d'or emmêlée.

§Aurore§ souffla-t-il

Il se retint pourtant de la réveiller et entreprit de replacer les bottes d'humus.

Il tira un peu deçà delà sur les fils d'or et de bronze.

Rien ne rendrait les fleurs et de façon générale toute forme de vie à un kilomètre à la ronde.

« Avec un peu de chance elle sera dans les choux assez longtemps pour que je l'éloigne du sinistre » marmonna Harry en réveillant Aurore.

« Mmm ? »

« C'est l'heure ! »

« Depuis quand on a une heure ? » répliqua-t-elle semble t-il assez réveillée pour formuler une phrase correcte.

Il va falloir jouer serré paniqua Harry.

« Il est temps de partir » proposa nonchalamment Harry

La fillette se retourna sur le monceau de terre épargné sur lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle grogna, remua, grogna encore et s'écrasa 5 mètres plus bas.

Harry soupira en remarquant pour la première fois qu'il était loin du sol, la puissance magique de sa compagne n'ayant épargné que l'endroit où elle résidait. C'est-à-dire une très petite parcelle de terre.

« Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que je la déplace avant d'essayer de la réveiller ? » Se demanda-t-il vaguement.

Il la regarda grogner et manger de la terre pas moins de 5 seconde avant d'éclater de rire ou tout du moins d'essayer.

En ressentant les vibrations de son compagnon en train de se foutre allègrement de sa gueule, Aurore s'apprêta à le tancer vertement.

Quelle idée aussi d'avoir creusé un cratère et ce rien que pour lui faire une stupide blague !

Elle leva la tête et tomba sur le carnage du paysage.

Aussitôt sa colère retomba comme un soufflet.

Harry fut illico presto à ses côtés, la soulevait et lui enjoignait de le suivre.

Ils remontèrent la pente en flottant, Harry reboucha le trou et ils partirent sans un mot.

* * *

La gazette des sorciers était un ramassis de bêtises, le directeur était un fils de commis de cuisine qui avait gagné en aigreur au fur et à mesure de son ascension sociale. Le sous-directeur, un grand amateur de courses de balais, avait perdu de très fortes sommes d'argent à la fin de la dernière guerre quand tous ceux à qui il avait emprunté de l'argent pour parier s'étaient réveillés de leur torpeur. Il ne devait d'ailleurs son salut qu'à sa bienfaitrice Romuelda Bloomsby, mécène des courses de balais volants et co-fondatrice du club « tasses de thé entre amis de sang noble » qui l'avait renfloué. Contre son soutien inconditionnel bien entendu. L'assistante personnelle du directeur, Helena Hopkins, avait ramassé suffisamment de crayons sous les bureaux pour être assurée de sa place. Sa vie aurait sans doute atteint son apogée de bonheur si elle réussissait à récupérer les négatifs pris par Gérald le photographe la représentant lors d'une messe noire anti-loup-garous à laquelle elle avait pris part bien involontairement ! Romuelda avait également parmi ses amis à la Gazette le responsable général de l'édition, deux intendants au service éthique, tous les journalistes du bureau des pleurs, trois des services évènements et ragots à tracer (aussi appelé ERGOT), ainsi que tout un tas de grouillots et sous-grouillots en chef.

Romuelda traversa en reine les bureaux poussiéreux et grouillant d'activité de la Gazette. Elle porta à son nez raffiné un petit mouchoir de dentelles et broderies rose saumon et s'en pressa les narines avec un air dégouté. Une jeune stagiaire qui passait par là et qui se prit son regard de mépris se ratatina plus encore. Un journaliste de renom lui apporta son thé au jasmin sans qu'elle dédaigna l'en délester, le forçant à la suivre dans le dédale des couloirs.

Bref la vie Romuelda Bloomsby continua son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bureau du directeur, qu'elle récupère son thé refroidi et qu'elle claque la porte.

Une autre porte claqua, celle du non moins célèbre reporter, Rita Skeeter.

« Plait-il ? » s'enquit-elle sans même lever la tête de son bureau.

De ses lunettes en écailles de dragon, au bout de ses doigts manucurés, Rita fixait une masse de feuilles volantes.

Elle observa du coin de l'œil le nouveau venu.

« Ah ! Gérald » fit-elle néanmoins pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

« Rita j'ai un scoop pour toi ! » S'exclama le concerné, pas vexé pour une mornille.

« Ah oui » Fit-elle plus intéressé.

« Dumbledore trame quelque chose ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Tiens donc, mon cher Albus ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Il veut tenir une conférence sur la libéralisation du secret et du statut des anima-dangereux » Trépigna Gérald

« Quand ? »

« Dans un mois ! »

« Deux semaines avant les élections au conseil du protocole du Magenmagot ? Il risque sa place » affirma nonchalamment Rita en se rasseyant.

« Aucun souci à se faire avec les relations qu'il a » bougonna Gérald en s'affalant en face de son mentor

« J'ai cru entendre qu'il montrait un certain enthousiasme à la montée en grade de Fudge » Susurra-t-elle.

« Info dans l'édition de demain » Confirma-t-il « avec photos à l'appui » rajouta fièrement le photographe.

« Nous faudra-t-il donc attendre pour relater les fréquentations assidues, de notre peut-être futur ministre, au club « tasses de poison entre amis mangemorts » ? Quel dommage ! » Soupira Rita en prenant une pose de tragédienne grecque.

Gérald pouffa. (Si tant est qu'un mec sache pouffer).

« Veux-tu les photos d'Helena pour te consoler ? »

« M'écœurer tu veux dire » ricana Rita.

« Je les magicocensurerais bien, ah mais suis-je bête ! Elle n'aurait plus aucun intérêt ! » Affirma-t-il d'un sourire grinçant.

« Ah ! »

« … »

« Ah… »

« Mon commandant ? » ricana Gérald

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle légèrement agacée du manque de respect de son acolyte.

« Je demande la permission de coller Dumbledore et Fudge jusqu'aux élections »

« Permission accordée mais tu me laisses Dumbledore » Se prit-elle au jeu.

« Mais… » Voulu-t-il répliquer.

« Demande à la stagiaire bafouilleuse de me couvrir la conférence, qui a défaut d'être intéressante sera peut-être scandalisante » Ricana-t-elle en le congédiant.

Et elle retourna à sa paperasserie en marmonnant « Je trouverais bien quelque chose sur toi mon cher Albus »

Une seconde plus tard le bureau était vide et la fenêtre toujours ouverte laissa échapper une brise qui fit voleter les feuillets.

* * *

Les favoris d'un roux qui commençaient à grisailler, démarche assurée mais dos légèrement courbé sous les paperasses, sourire affable enfin alors qu'il pensait à son terrier, Arthur Weasley en avait presque fini de cette journée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une affaire de théière a motif de chats qui miaulent et il pourrait rentrer chez lui, un bon repas chaud, sa chère Molly et ses innombrables enfants.

Il ramassa une gazette qui traine et s'en fut vers la cheminée numéro 13, celle du débarquement à risques, avec camouflage dans un rayon de 1m au cas ou des moldus seraient dans les parages et jet de sorts soporifiques.

Une fois qu'il eu convaincu de la sincérité de ses intentions un fifils à maman, pardon un jeune trentenaire souhaitant offrir la dite théière miauleuse à sa maman adorée. Qu'il l'eu désensorcelé et fit face au désarroi du fils qui finalement la préférait quand elle miaulait. Il se laissa couler dans sa Ford nouvellement bidouillée jusqu'au terrier.

Il claqua la portière, observa les gros titres de la gazette qu'il avait récupéré.

_« Cornwell Zabini, convaincu de mangemorisme ! le co-directeur de la société NIP (Necessary Ingredients for Potions) a été arrêté à la suite de la dénonciation d'un de ses employés, trésorier général. Alors que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a disparu, vaincu par le jeune Harry Potter lors de la tragique nuit du 31 octobre 1981, ses infâmes disciples rodent encore. La mise sous les verrous de sera-t-elle en cause d'un inflamare des cours des ingrédients de potion ? La question... »_

Il soupira, cela ne finirait donc jamais. Il eut une pensée pour le jeune Harry Potter mais celle ci disparu alors que sa Molly bien aimée lui offrit de son sourire la bienvenue.

Il posa la gazette sur la table de la cuisine.

Le tablier jauni et les talons cliquetants de Mme Weasley s'arrêtèrent devant la table pour faire s'envoler les assiettes du vaisselier.

La gazette gênant, elle entreprit de lui faire faire le transplanage de SA table vers celle commune du salon. Elle voulu cependant jeter un coup d'œil aux recettes de cuisine de Mme Van de Camp et elle tomba sur un poste à pourvoir d'agent de terrain pour la section internationale de Gringott. Elle sentit d'instinct, maternel s'entend, que c'était là un job pour son William !

Alors qu'elle allait l'appeler, elle termina l'annonce d'emploi qui stipulait une clause de déménagement et peut-être en EGYPTE ! Elle bloqua net, jamais elle ne laisserai son fils adoré, son aîné partir si loin d'elle !

Tant pis, elle cacha la gazette tentatrice dans un tiroir du buffet et s'en retourna à ses fourneaux.

Elle ne vit pas sur le pas de l'escalier ses jumeaux, rejetons de l'enfer qui accumulait bêtises sur bêtises la regarder passer d'un air goguenard.

Et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, ils se ruèrent sur le tiroir. Le trésor interdit de leur mère entre les mains ils se carapatèrent dans leur chambre.

« Met Croutard devant la porte ! Il nous préviendra si Maman monte ! » S'enthousiasma Fred.

« Tu rigoles ! Il sert à rien ! » Rétorqua Georges.

« Mais si, il aura tellement peur qu'il couinera quand il entendra Maman » rigola Fred.

« Et peut-être qu'il se transformera en canari ! » Ajouta Georges en souriant bêtement.

Ils se saisirent enfin de la gazette à la page des annonces de Zonko qui sortait une nouvelle Bombabouse

_« Plus de bouse, plus de puanteur, elle résiste à tous, même aux sorts les plus tenaces, la nouvelle version de la bombabouse est arrivée aux magasins Zonko&Co chemin de traverse, pré-au-lard,… » _

Georges qui voulait tenir le journal l'arracha des mains de Fred. Fred répliqua.

Ils se poussaient, se mordaient, faisaient éclater les cheveux de l'autre comme du pop-corn, transformaient le nez de l'autre en tomate ou en concombre, faisaient jaillir des chocogrenouilles des oreilles ou des patacides de la bouche, et comme cela ne suffisait pas, ils se jetèrent sur tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main et s'en arrosaient copieusement : encre, pus de bubobulb du nécessaire de potion de Charlie, jus de citrouille du gouter, et tout un tas de choses gluantes comme la collection d'asticot de Fred et la boule a mille facettes entièrement confectionnée en chewing-gum de Georges.

Quand Molly apparut dans la chambre on aurait dis un ronflak cornu, en période de mue, si tant est que l'on croit à leur existence mais il n'y avait bien que Xénophilius Lovegood pour espérer leur venue sur la planète terre.

Elle observa pendant une seconde la ruine de la pièce mais pas une de plus car aussitôt, furieuse, elle en attrapa chacun un par l'oreille et descendit avec jusqu'à la cuisine, les posa sans plus de cérémonie face à une pile de pommes de terres à éplucher et les planta là.

Sur le palier, la gazette déchirée semblait prendre un peu de repos bien mérité mais c'était sans compter, sans savoir compter en fait car la famille Weasley comptait plus de quatre membres.

Percy qui persiflait à propos de frères adoptés et ingérables, ramassa les bouts éparpillés. Il les déposa délicatement sur le meuble le plus proche et s'empara furtivement, c'est à dire en regardant à droite et à gauche (si si comme pour traverser la chaussée, très important de regarder à droite et à gauche !) et en courant comme un dératé jusqu'à sa chambre. Il retourna même le charmant panneau « je travaille » sur sa poignée de porte, avant de la claquer pour observer son trésor : les pages people !

Armanda Dippet acceptait de jouer dans sorcières sorcières si son petit ami obtenait un rôle dans le feuilleton !

« N'importe quoi ! » s'insurgea Percy Weasley, « il a une tête de gelly au foie de morue, il va gâcher mon émission favorite ! » et sur ce il s'attela à la rédaction d'une lettre bien sentie à Armanda Dippet qui n'avait qu'à se trouver un autre petit ami !

Bill, de son vrai nom William Weasley, qui passait par là récupéra la page des petites annonces en soupirant. Il avait l'impression d'être un chômeur blasé de la vie en quête de travail depuis des mois alors qu'il avait terminé les cours deux semaines plus tôt !

Charlie attrapa brusquement les dernières pages et les balança à Ron son jeune frère. Celui-ci les fourra dans la bouche d'un gnome de jardin pour qu'il s'étouffe avec.

Et Ginny la petite dernière les fit s'enflammer alors qu'elle riait trop fort.

De ce fait personne dans la demeure tranquille de la famille Weasley ne su qu'à la page 5 des évènements inexpliqués et inexpliquable dans lesquels le Gouvernement ne s'investit pas beaucoup, un article faisait mention d'étranges cratères palpitant de magie apparaissant subitement. Les moldus semblait croire à d'étroits terrestres et de soupape volante, théorie que la secrétaire générale aux affaires de diplomatie moldues encourageait fortement à ne pas détromper. Ces mots exacts étant « tant qu'ils regardent l'hypogriffe passer, ils ne s'occupent pas de nos chaudrons ! ».

* * *

« Attention ! » S'écria Harry.

Il sauta en avant, s'enfonça dans la terre souplement alors qu'une brise maléfique passait au-dessus de sa tête. Se relevant il pu observer que son conseil avait été suivi, Aurore s'était écartée à temps.

Il tira d'un coup sec sur trois séries de fils à nœuds sérés pour former un bouclier d'énergie faible mais suffisant pour repousser un autre adversaire.

Un coup d'œil, Aurore projeta de l'eau à haute pression alors qu'elle s'échauffait. Il lui sembla qu'il devrait intervenir avant que cela ne tourne mal et qu'elle ravage tout mais elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle avait fait des progrès en contrôle de magie ! s'enthousiasma Harry.

Ou peut-être est-elle juste réellement fatiguée grimaça-t-il alors que les assaillants de sa jeune amie bondissait vers elle. Elle resta les bras ballants un si long moment. Harry le souffle court observa les fantômes se rapprocher impuissant. Elle leur donna un coup de branche.

La terre était pourtant la partie de la magie qu'elle maîtrisait le moins. Cela ne fit que les effleurer.

Il se retourna contre ses propres démons. Il fit s'élever une mer de terre et les enroula dedans comme des makis.

« Ensemble » lui enjoignait-t-il

Harry se rapprocha de la petite blonde et lui prit la main, elle se rasséréna.

Blondinette entoura huit fils autour de sa main, qu'elle broya et étira. Harry, lui se pencha et attrapa une poignée qu'il tissa rapidement en un maillage lâche, il l'accrocha dans l'herbe ondoyante et celui-ci vibra de concert. Aurore jonglait avec sa balle incandescente puis sans prévenir elle la jeta avec rage contre le sol. Celui s'éventra instantanément pour tourbillonner in momento crescendo. Une mini tornade s'éleva, elle emporta tout sur son passage et les esprits maléfiques s'en furent.

Harry, les pieds soudés au sol s'agrippa à la main d'Aurore. Il lui sembla entendre les âmes damnées hurler de douleur et d'effroi. Il senti une peine profonde agrandir la plaie béante de son cœur qui jamais ne se refermerai.

Aurore s'effondra mais Harry ne su dire si c'était de fatigue ou d'émotion.

Elle pleura.

De l'un ou de l'autre ?

« Je suis si fatiguée » Murmura-t-elle. « cela ne finira donc jamais ? »

« … »

« Ne peuvent-ils pas nous laisser tranquille ! »

« Je crois bien qu'ils nous détestent…ces fantômes » s'avachi Harry à ses côtés.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » Répartie-t-elle d'humeur boudeuse en croisant les bras.

« Euh… » Ne su que répondre Harry.

« D'accord nous sommes en vie et eux pas ! »

« C'est un fait » Répondit paresseusement Harry qui s'allongea dans l'herbe, enfin celle qu'il avait réussi à préserver par son bout de magie Silvestre.

« Il peuvent se servir de la magie ! Ils n'ont qu'à apprendre correctement ! » Poursuivit-elle faisant peu cas du peu de réactivité de son partenaire.

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! » S'amusa Harry.

« Bon d'accord seulement pour donner des coups… » S'enflamma-t-elle.

« Ce qui ne doit pas améliorer leur humeur » L'interrompit-il.

« Ils sont tarés tu veux dire ! » Rigola Aurore.

« Ils sont morts » Apporta sobrement Harry.

« … »

« … »

« Rabat-joie » Bougonna-t-elle.

« Harpie »

« Ronflak cornu »

« eh ! on avait dit pas les animaux imaginaires ! Mandragore ! »

« Il existe ! Je l'ai même lu dans un journal ! Comment il s'appelait déjà ? » Elle se tapota le menton en signe de réflexion intense.

« Parce que tu crois tout ce que racontent ces fientes de chauves-souris des Carpates ?! Troll à deux têtes ! » Ricana Harry.

« Pourquoi deux ? Envie de diversifier ton vocabulaire trop restreint 'rry? » S'enquit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry grogna et enfonça la tête littéralement dans la terre, il eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir un verre de terre très étonné de le trouver là, si tant est qu'on peut prouver qu'un invertébré puisse avoir une expression du visage, avant qu'Aurore le ramène en sa compagnie.

« Charmant » renifla-t-elle.

« Pas de quoi » ricana Harry en réponse.

* * *

« Je crois…qu'il y a des choses que je ne sais pas »

Le professeur, enseignant actuellement à Poudlard, plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, McGonagal leva un regard blasé vers son loufoque, mais, néanmoins ami et directeur de la dite école.

« Albus ! Que sont encore que ces sornettes ?! »

Il se frotta la barbe qu'il avait argenté tout en caressant son phénix.


	6. La cruauté n'a pas de visage

_Je m'excuse de ces retards successifs et irritants._

_Il est parfois difficile de vivre tout simplement._

_Alors, écrire ? Arracher des morceaux de son existence,_

_Détruire ces barrières qui nous protègent, la méfiance,_

_Ricane de mon désarroi et joue des mes états d'âme._

_Quelle magie opère entre mes doigts, furtif passage,_

_D'un état d'inconscience à une matière dénudée._

_Mes personnages vivent et s'impatientent, se réclament_

_D'une vie heureuse, mais, les mouvements d'humeur ravagent_

_La maison. Et seule la chute des corps l'aura vidée._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages, et plus encore l'univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartiennent et appartiendront toujours à leur auteur, J. et cela peu importe ce que la loi dira._

Chapitre 6 : La cruauté n'a pas de visage.

***

_Celui qui dit que la violence ne résout rien, ne frappe pas assez fort_

***

Une belle femme brune se laissa glisser hors de son lit en maintenant un linge drapé autour de son corps.

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de l'homme à ses côté mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour la retenir, elle la frappa d'une coup sec impatient.

« Mmm Bella ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, s'avançant vers le balcon illuminé par la lumière de l'aurore. Pièce ouvragée en marbre blanc et sculptée de petits angelots et de fleurs anciennes. Faisant coulisser la poignée de la fenêtre, elle s'avança telle la maitresse des lieux dans l'air frais du matin.

En s'accoudant à cet écœurant balcon, Bellatrix Lestrange, Black de son premier nom soupira d'un regard sans âge que l'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle observa les jardins bien taillés d'un vert tendre, les allées d'arbres strictes comme des soldats, les massifs ombragés dans lesquels travaillait déjà deux jardiniers habillés de répugnants habits de larbins moldus.

Les petits sentiers de graviers blanc, les magnifiques rosiers de Narcissa, l'immense étendue d'herbe et au loin à l'Est la serre privée des Malfoy ainsi qu'à l'Ouest le terrain de Quidditch personnel du petit Malfoy junior ! Que c'est touchant songea Bellatrix en levant les yeux au ciel. Et désordre dans cet hommage à la beauté et à…l'obséquiosité, un enfant, blond comme l'or et pâle comme un mort dans sa robe noire. Non finalement cet enfant ne dénotait pas dans l'ambiance, froid et refoulant cette odeur pestilentielle de tristesse insondable qu'on les pauvres âmes qui ne supportent pas la cruauté du monde et qui ne survivent pas bien longtemps.

« Du moins sans s'adapter » Pensa Bella alors que sur son visage de femme mure s'étirait un lent sourire narquois.

Elle en toucherait deux mots à Lucius.

Quand celui-ci aurait émergé bien sûr !

Elle ricana et dans le silence, son rire de démente atteint même les oreilles de l'enfant qui s'en fut.

Quand on parle du loup il en montre la queue songea Bellatrix en sentant tout contre elle le corps de celui qui l'avait étreinte une nuit durant.

Il lui parcourut le cou de baisers paresseux.

« A quoi penses-tu Bella ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« A ton petit prince » Répondit-elle sans trop réfléchir, elle regretta quelque peu sa négligence en sentant son amant cesser ses caresses.

Il s'éloigna hésitant mais resta derrière elle.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est là ton excuse pour que je retourne voir ta sœur ! » Ricana-t-il néanmoins contrarié

Elle aima cette contrariété signe de sa déception à la seule pensée de la perdre elle !

« Je me disais juste qu'il avait l'air bien fragile ton petit prince »

Il resta silencieux, peut-être bien nerveux pour sa précieuse progéniture acquise à la suite d'un travail de longue haleine avec sa sœur.

Elle aima cette nervosité, signe de son pouvoir sur lui.

« Peut-être devrais tu lui inculquer quelques bases, il ne faudrait pas que ma sœur chérie en fasse une pisseuse ! »

« Une… ! » Il n'osa même pas répéter, son éducation aristocrate le lui interdit, elle ricana encore, qu'il était drôle de se moquer de Lucius Malfoy et de ses principes de bonne conduite devant une dame. Rodolphus, son mari ne prenait guère de gant, lui, pour lui enfoncer sa queue en grognant comme un porc et en sifflant des obscénités.

Maintenant il avait deux possibilités, soit l'envoyer valser loin de l'éducation de son fils, soit dénigrer sa sœur. La première réponse équivaudrait à la virer de son lit et de ses bras, la deuxième signifierait qu'il était dépendant, qu'elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle l'abrutit de berceuses et de comptines ! C'est ta sœur après tout Bella » Il se rapprocha d'elle, confiant et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre.

Elle ricana pour la forme et laissa retomber sa lourde chevelure d'ébène sur l'épaule de Lucius.

« Enlèves le lui ! » susurra-t-elle

« Comment veux-tu que j'enlèves mon fils à Narcissa ? Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de le voir ! » « Bella… » Malgré son éclat, sa main défit sa poigne sur le drap. Il chuta à terre dans un bruit mat. « Bella… » La main dériva vers son sein et le caressa doucement.

Les gens avaient cette manie de toujours lui rappeler son nom. C'est normal sourit-elle, il est plaisant à prononcer. Elle gémit pour la forme alors qu'il pressa plus fort la rondeur féminine.

Elle caressa la cuisse ferme et attrapa l'autre main de Lucius toujours posée sur son ventre. La fit glisser vers son bas-ventre et lui rentra un doigt dans son antre chaude.

« Il te suffit de lui faire comprendre, qu'il est dans son intérêt d'oublier son fils, après tout c'est toi le maitre » Elle se frotta lascivement le long de son torse « tes désirs sont des ordres » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un gémissement obscène, alors qu'il la pénétrait sans relâche d'un doigt mutin.

Elle sentit entre ses fesses un début d'érection et retint un sourire de victoire.

* * *

La houle de fantômes s'avançait inexorablement vers eux. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de la repousser mais l'alliance d'une centaines de ces êtres maléfiques, qui n'avaient pu laisser leur vie sur terre après leur mort, semblait invincible. Ils repoussaient aussi bien les roulement de terre d'Harry que les rafales de vent de son amie. Le bouclier qu'il maintenait depuis dix minutes autour d'eux avec une série de filins tressés serrés, dont il avait aspiré l'énergie pour qu'il brille d'une lumière mate, tremblait à chaque attaque.

La jeune fille, épuisée, gisait à terre, inerte. Harry la regardait, anxieux, qu'elle n'ai plus la force de se relever. Que leur arrivait-il à eux, êtres ni vivants, ni morts alors qu'ils n'avaient plus la foi ?

Car il semblait à Harry que seule la foi les maintenait dans cet état précaire.

Il n'avaient plus besoin ni de manger, ni de dormir, juste d'un peu de magie. Et cette magie qui circulait librement à travers toute la matière et tous les êtres, cette magie capricieuse et tempétueuse, leur ferait-elle défaut un jour ?

Il lui semblait ressentir qu'elle avait toujours existé, même aux origines du monde, même alors que le néant était toute chose. Cette conviction que jamais elle ne pourrait disparaître sinon à la fin du monde le rassurait et l'inquiétait chaque jour.

Que ce passerait-il si elle venait à être détruite ? Le monde pourrait-il continuer sans elle ? Il lui sembla qu'à l'évidence non. Si elle est née en même temps que le monde alors il mourra avec elle.

Mais, ces êtres, dont la magie ne faisait que les effleurer sans les auréoler, les illuminer, les souligner, étaient-ils seulement vivants ?

Ce pouvaient être des illusions, d'ailleurs sous cette forme il ne les distinguait presque plus, juste une forme floue.

La magie était-elle vivante ?

Autant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la réponse.

Une attaque plus puissante le ramena à la réalité juste une seconde avant que son bouclier ne vole en éclat.

Les fils se détendirent tels des ressorts et vinrent frapper les fantômes qui poussèrent un cri d'effroi. Cela ne suffit pas cependant à les faire disparaître et Harry qui avait voltigé à dix pieds de là se releva péniblement.

Le désespoir commençait à le gagner.

Il les compta inconsciemment, mille voir mille cinq cent âmes errantes et furieuses voletaient tantôt désordonnés tantôt en rang serrés pour former des colonnes mouvantes. Il adressa un prière à quiconque l'entendrait. Voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur son amie il envoya une secousse doré qui se transforma en une vague de terre impressionnante. Elle déboula vers l'ennemi et propulsa la jeune fille à une distance respectable du sol.

Harry l'observa une demi seconde mais elle ne se réveillait pas.

Il retint sa respiration et voyant qu'à l'évidence elle ne se carapaterait pas toute seule, il enroula un fil cyan autour de sa main et donna un coup sec vers lui.

Une bourrasque la poussa dans sa direction.

Il l'attrapa au vol.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance.

Elle était peut-être morte.

Cette idée le frappa de plein fouet, il l'avait envisagé inconsciemment, en fait depuis qu'elle était tombée et ne s'était plus relevée, mais, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y repenser vraiment.

Mais, il ne pu l'accepter, il lui envoya une ou deux décharge.

Soudain ses détracteurs se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Ils l'écrasèrent sous leur poids et c'était comme, il trouva la pensée risible, recevoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Mais, pas seulement, la tristesse, la détresse, la haine, la moquerie s'acharnaient à déchiqueter ses membres brumeux qui se reformaient inlassablement, insensibles au traitement infligé.

Son corps, oui, mais son esprit refit connaissance avec la douleur, ancienne amie, vicieuse compagne de son enfance, qui s'insinuait dans chaque fibre de la cervelle pour la bousiller, et pénétrer jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'être pour le marquer irrémédiablement de son empreinte.

Ce corps fantomatique qui ne craignait ni de devoir manger ni de devoir dormir et qui se défiait du temps réapprenait à souffrir.

Harry dans son monde blanc percevait quelques brides de réalité. Son amie qui gisait à quelques pas et qui ne réagissait pas alors qu'elle se faisait déchiqueter d'une même façon. Les billes de lumières qui explosaient de-ci delà autour de lui.

Une douleur psychique pouvait-elle être physique alors que l'on a pas de corps, Harry pouvait répondre que non, finalement il n'y avait que le cerveau pour être aussi inventif.

Il fouilla les alentours de n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, à même de l'aider, il ne pouvait pas rester là !

Pouvait-on qualifier de douleur psychique, la pression que lui infligeait des êtres maléfiques, certes, mais non moins morts et immatériels ? Quelle sorte de douleur cela pouvait-il être ? Cela pouvait-il être même rangé dans une catégorie ?

Un esprit, à l'air mauvais, lui mordilla l'épaule, il s'écarta vivement des suites d'une brûlure causée par une décharge de billes explosives.

Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils sur lui ainsi ? D'accord ils étaient morts et lui pas, enfin pour ce qu'il en savait ! Ils avaient sûrement une rancœur inextinguible qui leur rongeait le cœur et qui les poussaient à vouloir faire mal à leur tour, enfin pour ce qu'il en savait ! Peut-être sa venue les avait dérangés dans leur existence de morts insatisfaits, enfin pour ce qu'il en savait ! Qu'ils le laissent tranquille !

Avait-il pensé à toutes les solutions ? Avait-il assez essayé de parlementer avec eux, d'échanger sa libération contre une dette de vie, ou de mort ? Avait-il ignoré une option ?

Il leur proposa de le laisser rester sur terre encore quelques mois, histoire qu'il se fasse une idée sur sa condition d'être vivant ou non. Quelques jours, qu'il se rende à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Quelques heures, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici et que c'était assurément pour cela que ces fantômes, ces gardiens de la mort le pourchassaient.

Finalement il avait peut-être mérité tout cela, les Dursley, Mr Peterson, les fantômes. Chacun porteur d'un message, selon lequel il n'était bon qu'à souffrir et mourir.

Ses membres se désagrégeaient sous les coups de dents de ses adversaires puis se reformaient aussitôt, les fantômes en avait l'air surpris, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à tant de résistance.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il allait s'en sortir.

Son amie le réveilla de sa torpeur en poussant un grand cri.

Elle gesticula dans tous les sens en voulant se dégager. Cela eu l'effet inverse de celui escompté. Les errants s'intéressèrent de suite plus à elle, et Harry fut bientôt presque seul à se battre contre seulement une dizaine d'entre eux.

Il voyait le bout du tunnel. Il lui suffisait de se débarrasser de ses assaillants.

Il n'eu pas le loisir d'élaborer plus en avant son plan qu'un monstre de trente mètres de haut s'éleva au-dessus de son amie. Il grogna, l'ensemble donnait lieu à un concert de mugissements féroces jusqu'à ce que la bête ne fut plus qu'une seule entité de rancœur. Il ouvrit un œil concave ouvert sur le néant. Des flots de noirceur semblaient s'en échapper pour être réabsorbés par les pieds de la créature.

Vomissant un Océan de ténèbres hurleurs, une langue composée de bras épars, de fantômes fondus, s'élança vers la jeune fille pour l'étreindre. Qui muette de terreur et se voyant soulevée reprit de plus belle ses hurlements alors qu'elle se faisait déchiqueté par des milliers de crochets de haine.

Dans une souffrance inimaginable, Harry la voyait endurer un supplice infini au fur et à mesure qu'il fut établi que les filaments de son corps se rattachaient les uns aux autres dans une vaine manœuvre.

Le monstre prit d'impatience la porta à sa bouche de néant et l'avala.

Harry tétanisé, ne savait plus s'il voulait qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt. La bouche refoulant des odeurs de pourriture ignoble amenait à son âme un aperçu de l'enfer.

Ses jambes ne le portant plus, il se laissa tomber, le bruit de sa chute fut absorbé par les cris des âmes torturées.

Le monstre rota.

S'en fut trop.

Il disparut.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, plus vieux que la communauté magique, et accessoirement détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, présidant au Magenmagot, le conseil des sorciers en contentieux de politique à tenir pour le bien des sorciers, bref quand cela ne va pas c'est à lui qu'on demande, un genre de Cour suprême moldue. Ah et vainqueur de l'avant dernier plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, on avait fait mieux depuis, Grindelwald.

Il était également directeur de l'école de magie la plus réputée de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard.

Ce vieillard jouait avec les paperasses. Qui dit grand pouvoir, dit grandes responsabilités et nombreuses paperasseries.

Il s'amusait bien quand Filius, un de ses professeurs et ami de longue date vint frapper à la porte de son bureau.

« Albus ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Vous savez bien que ce n'est jamais le cas mon cher Filius ! » Répondit jovialement le directeur.

« Je voulais vous prévenir que les professeurs et moi-même avions avancé la réunion »

« Bien ! Allons-y ! Je ne voudrais sûrement pas empêcher cette chère Pomona d'assister à l'éclosion de ses buissons de Corinthe ! »

« Mais, comment savez-vous ? » S'étonna tout d'abord le professeur Flitwick

« Non, ne répondez pas ! » Le coupa le professeur en dodelinant de la tête qu'il avait lourde.

« C'était une question stupide ! Bien sur que vous le saviez, vous êtes toujours au courant du moindre événement touchant cette école et peut-être même du monde magique ! »

Il leva les bras en l'air dans un signe de défaite. Mais le bout de ses doigts arrivait à peine à la taille du sorcier à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement en discutant de choses et d'autres mais le sujet de l'omniscience d'Albus Dumbledore ne fut pas remis sur le tapis, c'était un fait plus qu'un secret.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle des professeurs, où manifestement tous étaient assis autour d'une table ovale.

Au fond, une cheminée de pierres rouges était éteinte. Elle était entourée de deux fauteuils de Chintz rouge. Dans le coin de la salle se tenait un plan de travail simple, orné d'une cafetière moldue arrangée magiquement par le professeur Flitwick. Il y avait également des étagères de bois clair sur lesquels étaient sagement rangés des tasses et des mugs.

Albus mis la cafetière en marche d'un coup de baguette. Et plutôt que de faire montre de son savoir de légilimens, Severus ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial, il leur demanda-il poliment.

« Vous prendriez bien une tasse de café ? »

Il dénombra les oui et s'assit satisfait.

« Bien je déclare la séance ouverte » Lança-t-il à la cantonade de son habituel sourire malicieux.

« Faites entrer les accusés » Continua le professeur Vector d'un air mutin.

Le professeur Snape, maitre de potions, poussa une expiration moqueuse et le professeur MacGonagal se retourna vers le directeur d'un air pincé.

« Albus nous ne sommes pas dans un tribunal et je vous prierais Rose d'éviter d'encourager notre cher directeur » Le professeur Vector et le directeur se regardèrent complices.

Minerva MacGonagal chercha vainement un soutien dans les regards de ses collègues, Severus Snape la défia de lui demander de l'aide et elle savait pertinemment que cela serait à ses risques et périls. L'aversion notoire de Severus Snape envers toute forme de convivialité ou de connivence avec quiconque ne lui était pas étrangère. Si bien qu'on peinait à l'intégrer dans quelque catégorie que ce fut même celle des êtres humains.

Minerva se sentait toujours frustrée qu'un collègue, qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, même l'été étant donné qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires, reste un pareil misanthrope.

Il était paradoxalement à la fois un connard et quelqu'un d'attachant. Ces moqueries perfides et son humour acerbe faisaient toujours mouche. On pouvait toujours compter sur Severus Snape pour refroidir une ambiance. Mais il était toujours là, à Poudlard, années après années, malgré toute l'aversion qu'il avait pour la profession d'enseignant. Et toujours aux côtés d'Albus.

Il faisait partie de ces gens qu'on déteste et qu'on voudrait qu'ils nous aiment.

Minerva détesta cette dernière pensée, Severus Snape n'avait pas d'antipathie pour elle il était juste quelqu'un d'antipathique. Elle se donnait trop d'importance.

Elle repris le fil de la conversation.

Lorsque soudain une décharge de magie la traversa de part en part. Elle eu la chair de dragon en un galop de licorne.

Albus se leva d'un bond, furieux.

Il se tourna vers le tableau endormi. « Elisabeth ! J'ai besoin que vous alliez aux nouvelles » La jeune femme habillée d'une robe de l'époque Tudor sursauta puis en ramassant tous ses jupons s'envola vers un autre tableau.

Il se retourna vers l'assemblée de professeur, Minerva le fixa, attendant une explication.

« Il me semble que c'était une explosion d'énergie pure » piailla Filius du haut de sa chaise magiquement agrandie.

« Reste à savoir où elle a eu lieu » Poursuivit Severus.

« vous pensez à l'intérieur du château » S'inquiéta Le professeur Chourave

« C'est ce c'est imppo po sssiblee » Bégaya le professeur Quirrel.

« eh bien il semble que quelque chose ait réussi à passer les barrières de Poudlard » Répliqua Severus

« Vous savez bien que seul le directeur peut en autoriser l'accès » Indiqua sèchement Minerva

« Albus ? » S'enquit-elle néanmoins

« Non, non Minerva quelque soit cette intrusion elle n'est pas de mon fait »

La jeune femme revint dans son tableau accompagné du chevalier du catogan qui acceptait de les guider.

« Holà ! Maraud ! Je viens pour la queste ! »

« Oui, J'ai besoin que vous me montriez le chemin »

« N'est-ce pas dangereux Albus ?! » Intervint Minerva

« Rien ne saurait venir à bout de notre directeur voyons Minerva ! » Grinça Severus

« Je suis de la partie ! » S'exclama le professeur Vector

« moi aussi moi aussi » S'écria Filius

Finalement une charmante troupe s'élança dans l'aventure eu non dans les couloirs de l'école.

Elle était composée des professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonagal, Flitwick, Vector et de Snape.

Il montèrent deux, trois escaliers, tournèrent à droite puis à gauche et encore à droite si bien que Minerva ne savait plus vraiment où ils se trouvaient.

Ils n'étaient pas dans les cachots et sûrement pas à proximité de la tour de ses Gryffondor. En directrice de maison, elle aurait reconnu les tapisseries !

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, Minerva comprit pourquoi ses collègues la précédent s'étaient tus soudainement.

Le coin d'une verrière sur laquelle ils avaient débouchés avait explosé. Les bouts de verres jonchaient le sol et crissaient sous leurs pieds. Mais ce qui était étonnant était l'impression de mouvement qui se dégageait. Les tessons se liquéfiaient puis se reformaient. Les débris de bois, de tissus et de pierre épars se fondaient les uns dans les autres dans une œuvre d'art en perpétuel construction. Il semblait à Minerva que cette scène n'avait aucun sens mais Albus la regardait d'une toute autre façon.

Les murs, les fenêtres soufflées par l'explosion paraissaient en mouvement car le château lui-même tentait de reconstruire les dégâts. Poudlard avait l'incroyable capacité de se régénérer alors qu'il était attaqué. Cela ne semblait pas fonctionner présentement et Albus se demandait bien pourquoi.

Il concentra un peu de magie dans ses yeux et observa.

Il parvint à repérer deux magies distinctes. L'une opérant pour la destruction et l'autre pour la reconstruction.

La présence étrangère n'agissait pas de façon ordonnée mais plutôt par saccades.

Etait-ce humain ?

Albus refoula cette pensée incongrue, l'être humain même sorcier avait ses limites et surtout en magie. Merlin seul savait combien peu d'entre eux entrevoyaient la puissance véritable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Albus ? » S'inquiéta Minerva en posant une main sur son bras.

« Je ne sais pas Minerva mais peut-être Filius pourrait-il nous en apprendre un peu plus ? »

Filius, légèrement étonné qu'on le sollicite sur une affaire de cette gravité, s'avança bravement en bombant le torse.

Il lança un rapide sort d'analyse puis dans la foulée un plus complexe. Les rides se creusèrent sur son front sous la concentration.

Il arriva aux même conclusions que le directeur, c'est à dire qu'ils étaient en présence de deux magies, une provenant de Poudlard et l'autre étrangère au château. Ce qui expliquait l'incompatibilité qui créait ces interférences et empêchait le château de faire son travail.

« C'est un événement magique ex re ipsa » finit-t-il par dire « pour être plus clair, il provient de la magie elle-même mais il a effectué une dissociation avec la source qui l'empêche d'interagir en l'espèce » Grimaça-t-il « ce n'est pas dangereux, c'est tout ce que je peux affirmer et assez fréquent dans les lieux à haute concentration magique » Avoua-t-il

« Alors comment cela se fait-il que, en plus de 40 d'enseignement à Poudlard, je n'en ai jamais ressenti ? » Critiqua Minerva

« Trop faible intensité, je suppose » Soupira le petit professeur

Le bruit moins fort l'alerta.

« Attention ! » Cria Filius

Et une bourrasque les traversa. Minerva sentit un malaise la prendre tandis qu'une profonde détresse lui remontait la gorge. Au bord des larmes elle se retourna vers ses collègues qui n'avaient pas jugé bon de s'aplatir sur le sol comme le professeur d'enchantement.

« C'était… » Commença-t-elle en accrochant le regard du professeur Vector

« Comme si un détraqueur était dans les parages ! » Elle remit en place ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« C'est fini » Conclu Albus

Et tous purent remarquer que le couloir avait repris sa forme habituelle. Même la poussière et les toiles d'araignées avaient retrouvées leur place.

* * *

Harry s'éloigna des magiciens et la magie de Poudlard le guida à travers le dédale des couloirs. Elle avait eu un peu de mal au début à l'accepter mais une fois qu'elle avait été convaincue qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, une entente s'était établie.

Il visita bon nombres de salles désaffectées et arriva dans une sorte de réfectoire où le plafond scintillait de milliards de points de croix de magie dorée. Il admira le tissage et se promit de tenter de l'imiter.

Poudlard capta son désir d'en savoir plus sur l'endroit où il avait atterri et elle l'emmena jusqu'à la bibliothèque. C'était une grande salle, plus profonde que haute. Une sorte de dédale d'étagères, toutes remplies de livres mystérieux.

Harry jubila, il allait enfin comprendre.

Comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ou à défaut les événement magiques ex re ipsa comme l'avait mentionné le petit homme. Comprendre ce monde et cet endroit, ces gens et surtout comment il pourrait redevenir une personne de chair et de sang car malgré tout cela lui manquait.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et attira le premier livre à sa portée.

Poudlard avait décidé de l'aider car il tomba sur un manuel d'histoire de la magie.

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'il en apprit beaucoup mais sur son lieu d'accueil. Poudlard était une école, où des enfants apprenaient à se servir de la magie.

L'école avait été construite il y a de cela mille ans par quatre grands sorciers : Godric Gryffondor, le courageux, Rowena Serdaigle, la sage, Héléna Poufsouffle, la loyale, et Salazar Serpentard, le rusé. En découla naturellement une partition de l'établissement en quatre maisons, dont, chacune accueillant les élèves correspondant à leur directeur.

Une dispute éclata entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ce dernier jugeant que seuls les sang-purs avaient le droit à l'éducation magique. Son idée ne fut pas acceptée, il en conçu un sentiment de trahison et s'en fut de l'école. Il laissa derrière lui une trace de son passage, aussi appelé, la chambre des secrets.

Finalement chacun des fondateur choisit de marquer Poudlard d'une facétie de son crue.

Le livre restait assez bref sur le sujet. Serdaigle fut soupçonnée d'avoir disposé deçà delà des portes magiques. Elles avaient, pour certaines, le pouvoir de transporter d'un endroit à l'autre du château. Malgré le nombre important de curieux, personne ne fut apte à toutes les recenser.

Gryffondor créa des salles d'armes et d'entrainement au combat magique dans l'aile gauche du château. Et Poufsouffle agrémenta la bâtisse d'immenses serres. Serpentard, en plus de sa chambre des secrets, et selon la légende aurait truffé le château de passages secrets. Certains permettant même de sortir de Poudlard sans passer par la grande porte.

Harry reposa l'histoire de Poudlard. Il avait encore tant d'ouvrages à consulter.

Il réussit à se retrouver dans les index.

Il mit un nom sur le phénomène magique qui l'avait transporté jusqu'à Poudlard : le transplannage. En voulant réessayer il se heurta à une barrière de fils. Poudlard lui communiqua que sa première tentative n'avait réussi que par chance et que dans son enceinte on ne pouvait transplanner. Frustré il retenta en éparpillant les points de sa propre structure. C'était un acte dangereux, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se réassembler ensuite. Poudlard frémit et n'apprécia pas l'agression. Il en ressortit comme d'une lessiveuse.

C'était une petite victoire cependant.

Dans un suite logique de la liste des choses à faire, il entreprit de découvrir la clé de sa dématérialisation, dans le but avoué de procéder ensuite à sa rematérialisation.

* * *

« La vie est courte et finalement pas si bien que ça » Pensa une vieille dame en voyant qu'une fois encore ce sale gamin de Dudley avait déchiré ses sacs poubelles.

Elle ramassa ses vieux os, évita prestement un chat qui voulait se frotter à sa jambe et rentra dans sa maison de Privet Drive.

Elle adressa un salut à son mari défunt par l'intermédiaire de sa photo accrochée dans le vestibule.

Elle avait deux-trois coups de fil à passer, à commencer par son garnement de fils qui ne donnait plus de nouvelles récemment.

Peut-être devrait-elle référer à son vieil ami Albus que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu le petit Harry. Un bien étrange gamin que celui-là ! Un qui ne parle pas et qui n'aime pas les chats.

Elle les connaissait turbulent, ça oui ! Le petit Dudley Dursley ainsi que son ami Piers Porkins étaient vindicatifs, agressifs et toujours prêts à mettre une belle pagaille.

En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine elle attrapa sa voisine à lorgner sur le jardinier de miss Daisy.

En pianotant sur la table du combiné, et le voilà qui ne répond même pas ! Elle en revint à son dilemme.

Fallait-il ou non alerter Albus ?

Il va me prendre pour une folle !

Une peur latente qui datait de l'époque de son adolescence où seule cracmole d'une famille de sorcier elle n'avait pu trouver sa place et son utilité, ressortit. Elle fit montre de son vilain nez et bientôt elle était convaincue que cela ne servait à rien.

A quoi bon irriter Albus alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre queue de dragon.

Elle prit cependant note de rendre une visite à sa charmante voisine, Pétunia, pour un thé.

« Allo ? Arabella ? »

Elle prit conscience que sa belle-fille essayait d'obtenir son attention à travers le combiné depuis quelques secondes.

« Oui Charlotte ! Tu vas bien ? » Fit-elle en lançant la conversation

« Très bien et vous ? » Lui répondit la voix douce de Charlotte

« Je ne me plains pas, est-ce que Constantin est là ? » S'enquit-elle patiemment

« Il est là ! Attendez je l'appelle ! » Et Arabella de constater alors qu'elle pu enfin avoir son fils au téléphone.

« Alors » L'accusa-t-elle

« Désolé maman, mission top secrète »

« Ah bon »

« C'est le grand Albus Dumbledore qui me l'a donné ! »

« ce vieux forban ? »

« Lui-même »

« Et tu peux me révéler le nom de ton employeur? » Exposa perfidement Arabella bien qu'elle n'en était pas moins inquiète.

« Pas de souci les mangemorts ne surveillent pas les communications moldues, technologie incompatible paraît-il » S'amusa Constantin

« Hmph »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas dangereux » Précisa-t-il

« Je ne m'inquiète pas » S'offusqua malgré tout Arabella

La conversation s'orienta sur un sujet moins houleux. Au bout d'un moment elle raccrocha et vaqua à ses occupations.

* * *

A quelques maisons de là, une autre scène moins sereine se déroulait.

« Maman Il s'est encore fait pipi dessus ! Ca pue ! » S'écria un enfant blond à la mine dodue.

Pétunia Dursley grogna mais ne bougea pas de son plan de travail. Elle découpa scrupuleusement ses carottes en tous petits carrés. Puis elle hacha finement son persil. Mais la chair de sa chair la rappela à son bon souvenir.

« Maman ! »

Depuis que le garçon était revenu de l'hôpital dans un état catatonique ou presque, Ce genre d'accident lui arrivait souvent. Si bien que Pétunia avait dû en prendre son parti.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul changement auquel elle devait se conformer. On ne pouvait plus l'enfermer dans son placard. Vernon avait eu le malheur de l'y éjecter le soir même de son retour, résultat l'enfant s'était mis à hurler et morver à tout va. Il s'était écorché à taper de ses ridicules petits poings contre le battant de la porte. Il ne s'était pas calmé une fois sorti de là, de sorte que les voisins avaient finis par rappliquer en masse.

Que cette expérience avait été humiliante !

Elle se revoyait encore devoir leur expliquer l'état de leur neveu devant leur air hypocrite.

Depuis lors ni Daphnée ni Violette ne l'avait invitée pour le thé !

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder la tasse de Darjeeling !

Mais elle avait pris son mal en patience, il fallait bien qu'un jour Ils se rendent compte de l'état de leur protégé et alors Ils viendraient le chercher !

Elle se rinça les mains au robinet.

« Maman ! »

Quelle plaie !

* * *

Il s'avéra bien vite que la livres à sa disposition dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard apprenaient à le décevoir.

Il n'était nul part fait mention de la magie telle qu'il l'a voyait, Tout lui semblait rudimentaire et indirect. Comme si les sorciers de ce monde avaient peur de la magie ou qu'il ne savaient manifestement pas s'en servir !

Et rien sur les esprits comme lui pas plus que sur les errants, bien sûr la question de sa dématérialisation restait persona non grata pour les livres poussiéreux de Poudlard.

Fallait-il désespérer ?

Il se décida à quitter Poudlard.

En passant par les grandes portes, il chercha à capter l'âme de l'établissement mais celui-ci paraissait bloquer toute communication.

« Serait-il vexé ? » S'étonna Harry

Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry se dirigea vers la forêt adjacente. Il appela Melchior qui chassait non loin. Et il s'enfonça dans la pénombre des arbres.

* * *

Deux silhouettes se glissèrent furtivement par le portail des sangliers. Elles cheminèrent à l'ombre des arbres. Elle évitèrent de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Mais fatalement alors qu'elle grimpaient les marches du perron de Poudlard, le garde-chasse les alpagua.

« Eh qu'est-vous faites là ! » Grogna Hagrid.

La femme se retourna et lui adressa un regard sévère. Le géant parut déboussolé.

« Pardon professeur j'avais pas vu qu'c'était vous ! » S'écria Hagrid

« Voyons Hagrid qui voulez vous que ce soit ? » Lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement

« Si vous permettez ! » Et elle continua son chemin d'un pas ferme.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés cachait mal un sourire et elle lui donna un coup de coude.

« Tais-toi bouse de dragon ! »

Cela n'eut aucun effet et le rictus du professeur s'accentua.

Le couple se faufila dans le château et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur MacGonagal.

Le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée les dévisagea longuement. C'était une jeune femme en bleue.

« Le mot de passe » S'enquit-elle timidement.

Le professeur MacGonagal lui lança un regard sévère.

« Vous ne voyez pas que c'est moi ! » S'irrita-t-elle

La jeune peinture se confondit en excuses et ouvrit le passage.

Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune homme inspecta l'endroit avec un air malicieux.

« Pas mal ! » Dit-il

Il se retourna et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui sourire fièrement. Elle s'installa sur le bureau professorale et croisa les jambes.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« J'avoue qu'entrer dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagal n'est pas demandé à tout le monde ! Bien joué Auror Tonks ! »

Il se rapprocha.

« Futur Auror ! » Rectifia-t-elle

Il fit le tour de la chaire et essaya d'ouvrir les tiroirs. Ils résistèrent.

« Ca ne sert à rien, c'est de la magie runique ! »

« Et alors rien ne vaut un bon sort de serrure ! »

« Que tu peux facilement défaire avec un alohomora ! » Argua-t-elle malicieusement et étendant ses longues jambes sur le bois.

Il la fixa un long moment.

Et elle positionna ses jambes de chaque côté de lui.

Il caressa ses cuisses doucement tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Demande » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa, d'abord juste une pression. Il se recula et revint approfondir. Il caressa la lèvre inférieur de sa langue, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et il griffa ses cuisses. Elle colla son bassin au sien. Sa langue toucha la sienne, tremblotant puis caressant. Elle décala légèrement sa tête et raffermit sa prise pour l'avoir tout contre elle.

« Demande » Réitéra-t-elle

« Allonge tes cheveux harpie » Grogna-t-il en repartant à l'assaut de sa bouche.

Aussitôt dit ils descendirent toucher le bas de son dos et il les agrippa. Elle avait du mal à faire le tour de sa taille avec ses jambes, qu'à cela ne tienne Tonks agrandit son bassin et amincit ses cuisses.

Son copain grogna.

Il lui retira prestement son haut et en avisant son jean.

« Je veux une jupe très très courte » Ordonna-t-il

« Mais tu vas voir ma culotte » Couina Tonks mais son sourire dénotait le ton de petite fille. Il ricana et agrippa ses fesses. « Maintenant »

Elle obéit. Et une jupe limite bandeau remplaça son confortable pantalon de jean.

« Pute va ! » Dit-il

Elle fit apparaître guêpière, porte-jarretelles et cuissardes avec un sourire mutin.

Il la bascula sur le bureau et la surplombant entreprit de lui enlever ses bottes. Elle poussa de petits gémissements obscènes alors qu'il tirait dessus. Il ricana et lui donna une fessée.

« Puisque tu les fait apparaître comme tu veux… » Commença-t-il en faisant apparaître une paire de ciseaux. Il découpa les ficelles du bustier, le bord de la culotte et arracha le tout.

« Tu ne m'enlèves pas le reste ? » S'enquit-elle alors qu'il s'abreuvait de la vue.

« Tes seins, je les veux plus gros » Dit-il.

Puis il se pencha pour en prendre un dans sa bouche. Il suçota le bout en faisant rouler le bout de chaire avec la langue. Elle gémit. De son autre main il excita le clitoris. Elle gémit plus fort. Il se releva et lui ordonna d'ouvrir son pantalon. Se prenant au jeux elle obéit et lui enleva également son T-shirt.

Il rentra paresseusement un doigt dans son vagin.

« T'es mouillée chérie » Ricana-t-il

« Toi aussi » Rigola-t-elle en tirant sur sa queue

Il l'embrassa et se positionna. Il frotta son érection contre sa toison blonde.

« Vas-y » Geignit-elle

Il la pénétra doucement.

Il prit appui sur ses avant bras et la fixant dans les yeux ressortit dans un bruit de succion. Elle agrippa ses fesses et l'obligea à revenir plus vite.

Il la pilonna au rythme de sa respiration puis plus vite encore. Elle gémit fortement. Il éjacula et lui retomba dessus.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décala.

« Pas pris ton pied chérie ? »

« Non » Bouda-t-elle

« Occupons-nous de ça alors ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un air matois

Il lui rentra un doigt dans le vagin.

« Oh bien lubrifiée ! »

Elle se colla à lui et remonta une jambe au dessus du bassin.

« Belle vue » rigola-t-il

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fini que tu dois faire des commentaires » Assena-t-elle

Il retira sa main mais ne revint pas.

« Non ne t'arrêtes pas ! » Ordonna-t-elle

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres ma petite pute ! et si tu veux que je continue… » Susurra-t-il

« S'il te plait !! Wayne !» Le supplia-t-elle

Il reprit son activité et ajouta un second doigt. Il malaxa son fessier.

« Plus vite »

Il accéléra la cadence.

Il lui lécha le ventre jusqu'aux seins qu'il prit en bouche tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son torse en murmurant des propos incohérents. Et sans prévenir il sentit les contractions de son vagin autour de ses doigts. Elle eut un long gémissement.

« C'était bien ? »

Il se délecta de sa respiration sifflante.

« bâtard ! »

« C'était si bien que ça »

« mm oui »

Il rigola.

« Ton fantasme est assouvie harpie ? »

« Oui » Il sentit l'hésitation.

« Mais… ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant malgré tout. Les fantasmes de Tonks étaient toujours divertissants. Il l'a fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, ses longs cheveux roses balayant son torse.

« J'aurais préféré sur le bureau de Rogue ! » Réfléchit-elle

« Oh si ce n'est que ça ! On peut y aller ! »

« Non il met trop d'alarmes et de sortilèges de défense ! Impossible d'entrer la dedans avec juste un pouvoir de métamorphomage »

Elle soupira et se releva.

« Tu gardes la jupe ? » S'enquit-il narquoisement

« Alors ce sera une jupe écossaise longue de trois pieds ! » Sourit-elle

Dépité son copain renonça au projet la suivit dans les dédales de Poudlard.

***

XD

XD

XD

Et on s'en moque bien.


End file.
